Abrazame Muy Fuerte
by Pace1818
Summary: What if the person you were meant to be with wasn't born yet....that's how it felt for Emmett Cullen who had been waiting for his soul mate to arrive.....until now...enter Jacob Black
1. First Day

_**Summary: What if the person you were meant to be with wasn't born yet....that's how it felt for Emmet Cullen who had been waiting for his soul mate to arrive.....until now...enter Jacob Black**_

_**A/N: Emmett and Rosalie aren't together in this….they're just really good friends…so there won't be any Jake/Rosalie fights for Emmett or anything….lol….but Rosalie will be Rosalie though so there will be drama…..lol**_

_**2nd**__** A/N: The Cullens and Jake had never met….Jake has never been to Forks or La Push, he has been living in New York…..also both Edward and Rosalie are together in this fic…..**_

_**Also thanks to ashcake0405 for the summary help and for being my BETA…thanks it really means a lot….thank you**_

………………………………_**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**First Day**_

Jacob Black groaned, being woken up by the rain splashing against his window. Just when he was going to go back to sleep his door burst open and someone jumped on his bed almost knocking him over.

When he stood up to see who it was, it was non other than his best friend Bella Swan. "Bella! God its 8 in the morning" he said not amused. Bella just laughed shaking her head at her friend, Jake can be funny sometimes.

Jake smiled not being able to be mad at her. He was thankful that Charlie had let him stay to finish High School, since he got kicked out of his old school for getting into a lot of fights and hanging around with the wrong crowd.

So he was very grateful for that. Bella ruffled his hair knowing how much he loathed it. "Get up we have to get ready for school" she said smiling. Jake sighed, "Right that's today" he said not being amused. Bella let out a small laugh "Actually it started last week but Charlie being the cool dad that he is let you have a little vacation," she said then walked out closing the door behind her.

Jake laid back down groaning, then got up dropping the covers. Getting up he made his way towards the bathroom.

Bella was in the kitchen waiting for Jake. Fifteen minutes later he walked into the kitchen with his wet raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a simple white tee, on top of the shirt he wore a baggy grey hooded jacket.

Bella shook her head "Dude can you wear a jacket that fits you" she said laughing. Jake snorted 'Can you like get a man" he said back. Bella laughed "Ouch, touché" she said. Jake laughed "Yup" he said while grabbing an apple. He looked around frowning "Hey, where's Charlie?" he said.

"Oh, he said that he's sorry but he had to head to the station somebody got mauled by an animal" she said while grabbing her car keys. Jake frowned "An animal?" he said confused, Bella smiled at him "You're not in New York anymore Jake" she said then walked out of the house. Jake grabbed his messenger bag then followed her out.

He climbed onto the passenger side. Looking around he decided he liked Bella's truck. It was cool. Bella drove off towards the school, Jake looked out of the window at the scenery passing by. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Forks was growing on him.

When he looked at Bella she was already parking the truck, he let out a low sigh. Jake got out of the car closing the door behind him. He walked towards Bella walking next to her and linking his arm with hers.

"Um why is everyone staring at me" he said annoyed. Bella let out a small laugh "Well it's a small town, don't worry they did it to me to two years ago" she said. Jake rolled his eyes shaking his head.

They entered the administration building.

It took about three minutes but soon they were in the hallway looking over his schedule. "Aw well this sucks ass! We don't have any classes together" said Bella. Jake nodded "Please someone shoot me in the head" he said not amused.

Bella smiled sympathetically "Well I gotta go, good luck" she said then walked away towards her first period.

Jake looked down at his schedule

English IV---1

Chemistry---2

Computers---3

World History---4

He made his way towards his first period hoping that the teacher wouldn't make him introduce himself in front of the class. He hated doing that.

Luckily he didn't get lost. He actually found his first period very fast. When he entered the room all eyes were on him, choosing to ignore the stares he walked up towards the teacher and handed him his schedule.

The teacher smiled then turned to the class "Jacob, since you're new here your going to sit next to Alice, Alice please raise your hand" said the teacher. Jake looked up to see a small short girl raise her hand. He nodded walking towards his new seat.

He took a seat, looking up he saw that Alice was smiling at him. He smiled back "Hi, I'm Jacob Black" he said introducing himself. Alice smiled "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen I know who you are Jake were gonna get along just great" she said a little too excited. Jake let out a small laugh a little cracked but she seems nice he said in his mind.

Soon the class was in the library. The teacher Mr. Sanz assigned them books for a research paper. Jake and Alice were in the library talking in hushed tones not wanting to be shushed again by the school librarian.

All the kids were staring at them, well mostly at Jake. Some were in awe and while others were jealous of him. Choosing to ignore this, he looked at Alice "Why is everyone staring at me?" he whispered very annoyed. Alice chuckled, the sound like a waterfall "Because you're breaking all the rules" she said.

They finally found their books, being paired together. But their books were up high on the tallest shelf.

"That's such a discrimination towards short people" said Alice not amused. Jake nodded in agreement "I'm tall but not that tall" he said. He looked around seeing if anybody was watching, thankfully they weren't. He jumped on a shelf climbing up. Alice looked on with pure amusement "Jake! Jake be careful" she said not wanting him to fall over.

Jake let out a small chuckle "Don't worry I've been in worse situations before" he said. He finally got their books but while he got them he lost his balance. Closing his eyes waiting for the fall.

But nothing came. He opened his eyes and was met with honey topaz eyes. He was caught by non other than Emmett Cullen.

Alice looked on with pure amusement, she hadn't seen this side of her brother before. He was smiling down at the teen that he had caught. Covering her chuckle she spoke "Ah, Jake this my brother Emmett Cullen, Emmett this is Jacob Black" she said.

Emmett smiled down at the teen "Hello, Jacob Black" he said. Jake shuddered by the sound of the velvety voice "Jake" he whispered. Emmett smiled "Well hello, Jake" he said.

Jake not being able to talk, being mesmerized by those piercing honey topaz eyes. The two just looked at each other, Alice looked on with pure amusement; smiling.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well there's the first chapter, it took me a while but its there…lol….sorry for letting you guys hang….lol


	2. Lunch With the Cullens

A/N: hey, thanks for the review…and the people who just read please review it wont hurt please tell me what you think or what I should fix….please a little review won't hurt….lol…well here's the second chapter…enjoy…

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Lunch**

Jake was still in Emmett's arms, and Emmett was still smiling down at him. Alice raised her brow "Um Emmett you can put him down now" she said smiling. "Oh, sorry" said Emmett while he placed Jake gently onto the ground, Jake just nodded not trusting his voice. He was still blushing, he scratched behind his head; a nervous habit "Um thanks" he said.

Emmett smiled at him once again "Your welcome" he said, his voice sounded like champagne being poured into a crystal glass. Jake blushed yet again. Alice looked on with pure amusement "So, Jake why don't you sit with us at lunch" she said. Jake looked at her shocked "Um, sure" he said earning a huge smile from Emmett.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lunch rolled in fast. Jake found himself in the lunch line "Hey, Jake how's your first day going so far" he heard someone say. When he turned to see who it was, he saw that it was Bella and a blonde girl was with her. He smiled at them "Hey Bells, its actually going quite well" he said. Bella nodded "Oh, Jake this here is Jessica, Jessica this is Jacob" she said introducing them both.

They smiled at each other "Hey Jessica nice to meet you" he said politely, Jessica smiled at him "Yeah you too, but please call me Jess" she said. Jake smiled "Ok, call me Jake" he said.

But before Jake could react, someone linked their arm with his and dragged him with them. Almost loosing his balance and dropping his food, when he looked who it was it was none other than Alice Cullen pulling him towards her table. He looked back and saw Bella looking on with amusement while Jessica looked shocked.

He could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on him. He was shoved into a chair by Alice, while she took her seat next to a blonde guy who looked like he was in extreme pain. Alice smiled at him "Jake this here is the love of my life Jasper Hale, and these here are Edward and Rosalie and well you already know Emmett" she said.

Jake smiled at them "Hi" was all he said. Rosalie just played with her hair while Edward clenched his jaw. Jake frowned _wow what a nice family _he said sarcastically in his head. "So any good falls lately" said Emmett breaking him from his discomfort, he playfully shoved "Shut up that wasn't funny" he said laughing. Emmett laughed as well shoving him back playfully "Don't worry, I wont let you fall" he said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes _oh please _she said in her head, Edward putting an arm around her shoulder trying to calm her down. Jake chose to ignore the glares that he was getting from the two, just talking to Emmett and Alice. Jasper would say a word or two once in a while.

"Jake why don't you come to our house after school?" said Alice, he noticed that Emmett perked up at that suggestion. "Thanks but I can't I have to go with Bella to the food market" he said. Emmett frowned at that "Maybe next time then?" he said with a little hope in his voice. Jake smiled "Sure, sure" he said.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, "What class you got next?" said Emmett. Jake took out his schedule from his pocket unfolding the paper "Ah I have World History next" he said. Emmett smiled "Cool, I do too" he said putting an arm over his shoulder and leading him towards their next class.

Rosalie glared at them both "He makes me sick" she gritted out. Alice gave her a look which she ignored.

The two walked into their history class taking their seats at the back of the room so they could converse better. Students started pouring into the room, again feeling the stares on him he rolled his eyes "Damn haven't they seen a new kid before?" he said annoyed. Emmett gave a low chuckle "Well, Jake your breaking all the rules" he said. Jake frowned "That's the same thing that Alice said" he said.

Emmett smiled "She's smart listen to the girl" he said. Soon the teacher walked in closing the door behind him "Well class it seems we have a new student with us, Jacob can you please stand up and tell us about yourself" said the teacher.

Jake rolled his eyes sighing he stood, Emmett let out a low laugh. He glared at him shaking his head. "Hi, well I'm Jacob Black I originated from New York I lived there all my life, but then I came here" he said. The teacher nodded "And why is that?" he said. Jake sighed "Because I got into some trouble, and well that's it" he said then sat right back down.

Emmett smiled at him "Well that was fun" he said laughing, "Emmett, Jacob" said Mr. Perkins their history teacher. Jake looked at him "It's just my first day and you got me yelled at already, is this gonna happen everyday?" he said.

Emmett nodded "You bet" he said.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jake was standing next to Bella's truck waiting for her. When he looked up he saw that Alice was waving at him, he waved back; then the Cullens drove off.

_Huh maybe this place wont be so bad _he thought.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well that's the second chapter


	3. Expose

A/N: Hey ya'll thanks for the wonderful reviews…really. It really means alot to know that people like this fic…..also ideas are welcome so if you guys have any ideas please feel free to post them as well…..well here's the new chapter, enjoy.

2nd A/N: Also in this chapter you guys get a little glimpse from Jake's past….and FYI his past aint that good…..lol

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Expose **

_Jake laid on the floor sweating shaking frantically "AHH!" he screamed in pure agony. The pain that he was in was really just too much "Ah it burns" he yelled. Someone grabbed his legs "Everything will be alright" the voice said. He thrashed once again._

Jake bolted awake, looking around frantically drenched in sweat. He ran his hand through his hair, letting the covers fall as he stood up, wanting to get out of his sweaty clothes and into some dry ones.

After he was done he got back in bed, shaking his head wanting the dream to go away. He turned trying to get comfortable again, lost in his thoughts he didn't see a pair of worried honey topaz eyes staring at him from the window.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next day the car ride to the school was in silence. Bella looked worriedly at her friend. This was so unlike him. Usually he would be a chatter box by now. "Um, Jake are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Jake looked at her and nodded "Yeah, its just I didn't sleep well" he said.

Bella frowned "Bad dreams?" she said. Jake sighed "Bells I don't wanna talk about it ok." Bella nodded dropping the subject.

Jake got out as soon as Bella parked her truck 'Um listen I'm gonna be in the library alright" he said then he was off.

Wanting to get some sleep in the library before classes started, he still had a solid 45 minutes before they began.

When he got there he decided to take the table that was farthest away from the others. Dropping his messenger bag on the floor he placed his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

As soon as he closed his eyes he felt someone take a seat across from him. He sat up to see who it was and smiled when he saw that it was Emmett. Emmett smiled at him but then frowned when he saw how tired Jacob looked. Knowing why but decided to play dumb.

"Hey you ok?" he said his voice full of worry. Jake nodded "Yeah just didn't sleep well" was all he said.

Deciding to drop the subject the two started talking about random things that popped into their heads. The two were laughing and enjoying each others company.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for first period. Wow how time flies when your having a good time. The two walked out of the library walking side by side still laughing.

People still stared at him, he huffed in pure annoyance "Damn I hate it when they stare" he said annoyed. Emmett opened his mouth but Jake beat him to it "I swear to god if you say It's because you're breaking all the rules I'm gonna punch you in the face" he said. Emmett looked at him with pure amusement _ah so he has a tough side _he said in his head.

"Well I'll see you later Em" he said then walked off towards his first class which was English.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Emmett entered his first class which he had with Edward and Rosalie. He took his usual seat at the back with them "And where were you?" said an annoyed Rosalie. Emmett gave her a smile "I was with Jake" he said

"No wonder you smell" said Edward. Emmett glared at him "Shut up, don't talk about him like that in front of me" he said not liking how Edward talked about him. Edward raised his brow "Really?" he said challenging him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Can we please not fight about the _human_" she said the last part in a low whisper.

The three just sat in silence letting the teacher lecture about god who knows what. They didn't listen to the teacher any ways to begin with.

After what felt like days the bell finally rang, Emmett walking out of the class wanting to get away from his siblings. He didn't want to be near them right now, they just pissed him off.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jacob Black sat in his chemistry class. He was trying to pay attention but failing miserably his eyelids were just way too heavy to keep open. Luckily he sat next to Angela Weber, sweet girl. She wasn't so bad like the others around the school she was nice and quiet. So he folded his arms and placed his head on them closing his eyes.

Angela looked worriedly at her friend but deciding to drop it, not knowing if he would lash out at her. Jake sighed, liking how the marble cold table felt against his head. In seconds he was sound asleep.

Edward rolled his eyes at that. Both he and Rosalie were in the class. They did their best to ignore him. "Lazy boy, he's probably a bad student" he whispered to Rosalie. She nodded agreement "I know, I just wish that Emmett picked someone worth it" she said not amused.

The two listened to the teacher even though they knew what the teacher was going over. The benefits of going to high school repeatedly and never dying.

Their teacher Ms. Trover lectured for about 20 minutes straight. But was interrupted when Jake bolted awake gasping for air. The whole class started to laugh at him, Ms Trover turned around and sighed "Well it's good to know that you enjoy Chemistry Jacob Black" she said. The class laughed again.

He looked around looking shaken, his eyes landing on the two Cullens then looked away. He stood up gathering his things "I'm sorry" he said then left the classroom.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The day went on and soon lunch rolled around. Emmett, Alice and Jasper waited for their other two siblings to arrive. Emmett walked around bored wanting to get to lunch to see his human. He gave a small smile.

Alice smiled too knowing who he was thinking about. Jasper also gave a smirk knowing on who he was thinking about too. Due to his power he could pick up others emotions and the emotion that he was feeling from Emmett was quite loving and relaxing.

"Ok, we're here" said Rosalie. The three turned and saw them walking towards them. Edward gave Emmett a smirk "Hey Em, it seems that your human isn't that good of a student after all" he said. Emmett gave a low growl "Watch your mouth" he said to his brother.

Alice and Jasper looked from Emmett to Edward. Rosalie just rolled her eyes "Can we please not fight about him, he ain't _**worth**_ it" she said.

Soon their ears perked up picking up the sounds of footsteps. They all turned to see who it was and both Edward and Rosalie rolled their eyes. "Oh, its you" said Edward.

Jake walked a couple of more inches then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he looked as though he was gonna collapse. But Emmett being what he is caught him before he hit the ground.

Emmett gently rolled him over so he could see his face. He gently shook him "Jake? Jake?!" he said frantically. But there was no response from Jake.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: OMFG!…..lol….what's wrong with Jake?…..lol…….I'll update sometime this week or Sunday cuz I'm leaving for up North…..so it'll be a while ok…..and please keep those wonderful reviews coming.


	4. Falling From The Sky

A/N: Wow, thanks….thanks for the reviews and sorry for letting you hang like that on the last chapter….lol….but yeah some of you might know already that I like cliffies and teasing….so don't be shocked when it happens once again…..well here's the new chapter, enjoy

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Falling From the Sky**

_Jake bolted awake once again, looking around frantically. He shook his head wanting to get away from the memories, he just wanted to start all over. Wanting to cleanse himself. He let the covers fall getting up walking towards the restroom. He turned on the faucet wanting to splash his face with cold water._

_He dried his face with a towel, placing it back onto the towel rack. When he looked up at the bathroom mirror he frowned, so he turned. Behind the shower curtain __**there he **__stood watching him. He ran out of the bathroom running, the stranger followed him._

Jake woke up screaming bloody murder, he felt arms on him. Now that freaked him out even more, he screamed more "Jake? Jake" said Bella. Jake let out a small sob, his breathing was heavy and he was drenched in sweat. Bella tried to touch him but Jake dodged her touch, still frightened from the nightmare and not knowing what was real.

He looked around frantically "Wh…Where am I?" he said his voice breaking. Bella looked worriedly at her friend "We're at the hospital honey, you fainted don't you remember?" she said sounding even more worried.

He shook his head. Soon the curtain opened making him let out a low yelp. He was met by the doctor, he had bronze blond hair and the same topaz eyes that Emmett and his siblings have. The doctor smiled at them, he peered over his shoulder and saw that the whole room and staff were looking at him with fear and worry.

The doctor cleared his throat "You must be Jacob Black? Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said introducing himself. Bella smiled at the man, while Jake looked around frantically. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked politely. Jake stayed quiet, Bella sighed "He collapsed at school, actually if it wasn't for your son Emmett he would've had a nasty fall" she said gratefully.

Carlisle smiled his way of showing his pride for his son. "Ok, one more question are nightmares frequent with you?" he said. When Jake stayed silent that answered his question. He frowned when he saw the state that he was in. _Poor boy _he said in his mind. He wrote some notes on his clipboard "Well luckily you didn't hit your head" he said then ripped a paper off his clipboard and handed it over to Jake.

Jake looked at the paper for a while but then slowly grabbed it, his hand shaking. Carlisle gave him a warm smile "I want you to come back here on Wednesday at 4:30, then after that we'll see if you need therapy" he said.

Jake looked down at the paper not saying anything. "Bella? Jake?" said Charlie as he entered the room. He looked at the two teens with worry "What happened? Jake are you ok?" he said. When Jake didn't say anything, Charlie paled.

Carlisle seeing that Jake nor Bella was going to answer his question he lead him out and told him what had occurred. After a while the two men came back "Well kids its time to go" said Charlie. Bella nodded, she turned to Jake. He stood up "Ok" he said shyly.

Charlie nodded his thanks to the doctor and led the two teens out to the truck. While they were walking out of the hospital, Jake saw Emmett and his siblings. He meet his gaze but then looked away too ashamed about what had happened.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Emmett POV**

When I saw that he was going to collapse onto the floor. I ran towards him and I got to him before he hit the floor. Ah the many wonders of being a vampire. I turned him over gently so I could get a look at him to see if he was ok.

"Emmett! You idiot! People could've seen you" gritted out Edward. I ignored him my attention focused on Jake, on my Jake. I gently shook him but when I didn't get a response I freaked out.

Not caring who could see me I gently picked him up bridal style and ran out of there. I ran out of there using my speed. I ran taking him to Carlisle.

When I got there, he smiled at me. But then his face faltered when he saw that I was carrying a human. I knew what he was thinking, I shook my head "Carlisle please help him! He collapsed at school" I said sounding frantic. He nodded taking him from my arms, when he took him I felt empty. Like something dear was taken away from me.

I stood there letting him do his work.

I sat in the waiting area, too lost in my thoughts I didn't see my siblings enter. Nor did I see the look of disgust on both Edward and Rosalie's faces. I felt a smack on my head "How stupid can you be? For a little human" growled Edward. I stood up grabbing him and shoving him into the wall, the sound of cracks being made by the force. I shoved him more into the wall, I felt Rosalie's hand on my arm but I shrugged her off.

I growled at my brother "What the fuck is your problem? Huh? Next time if you don't want to be ripped into shreds then burned don't talk about him like that in front of me" I said. Then after that I let him go and walked away.

Both Alice and Jasper followed me wanting to know how Jake was doing as well.

Carlisle didn't let me enter the room whatso ever, which made me even more mad. I wanted to be in there having him in my arms whispering soothing words into his ears saying that everything was going to be ok. And that I would never let him fall.

We waited outside. After a few minutes Bella Swan came, my father must've called her. I know it wasn't right but I felt a pang of jealousy. Why did she go in? And I couldn't?

Then after a few moments this loud terrifying scream erupted from in the room. When I tried going in I felt both Alice and Jasper grabbing me "It's not your place Em" said Jasper, Alice nodded in agreement "Well, not yet" she said.

I shook them off me then walked away wanting to get some air. I walked outside and was welcomed by the cold air which didn't affect me. Leaning against the wall I closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a while, then my ears perked up as I heard coming footsteps. When I opened my eyes I saw Jake and the Swans. He looked exhausted, when his eyes found me my frozen heart swelled. It just brought me pain seeing him like that.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next day Jake didn't go to school, Charlie letting him have the day off. Deciding to stay in bed. He looked up at the ceiling letting out a sigh.

Getting up he walked towards his window his eyes landing on the woods that was next to the Swan residence. He turned away heading towards the bathroom wanting to get a good shower and put some cloths on.

After a few minutes a freshly showered and dressed Jacob Black stood in the back yard. His eyes still on the woods, after a few moments he nodded walking into the woods.

He liked all the green, it kind of relaxed him a bit. Not knowing that he was being followed he walked deeper into the woods. Finding a little meadow, he decided on sitting on a rock. He closed his eyes breathing in the fresh air.

He slid down the rock sitting on the grass, using his finger to draw an invisible picture on the grass.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a pair of honey colored eyes staring at him from the bushes. He laid down on the grass liking the feeling of the green grass under him, it felt great to him. He laid there for a while then decided to head back to the house. He walked back through the woods, not seeing the fallen branch.

He tripped over it, but nothing came. He didn't meet the ground, when he opened his eyes he was met by Emmett's honey colored orbs.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let you fall" he said.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: OMG!…..He caught him…..lol….aint that sweet ya'll…..ok anyways this is gonna be my last update for a while…I'm gonna update my other ones first then I'll continue with this…..but I'll update soon if I get tons of reviews…..lol


	5. More Then Anyone

A/N: Wow…many reviews….lol….thanks it really meant a lot to receive them….also just to say the Edward/Rosalie resentment towards Jake will just worsen, and well Emmett will be Emmett….wont let him fall….well here's the new chapter and a little reward….lol

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**More Then Anyone**

"_I told you I wasn't gonna let you fall" he said._

The two just stared at each other. A moment of silence falling on them. Emmett almost got scared thinking that he had scared the shit out of the teen. "What are you doing here?" asked Jake. Emmett let out a small laugh "I followed you here" he said.

Emmett then took him in his arms bridal style, and then they were off. Jake buried his face into his chest, having the fast wind on his face made him a little dizzy. The trees passing them in a blur didn't help either. Emmett brought him closer to him, his way of saying that it was almost over.

When Jake looked up to see if the hell ride from hell was over, he found himself sitting on Emmett's lap, they were now on what looked to be a beach. The sound of the waves calmed him down, making him more relaxed. Emmett was smiling down at him, he raised his brow.

Jake frowned "What?" he said. Emmett smiled shaking his head "I'm just waiting for you to run away from me screaming, getting a mob after me and my family" he said. To his surprise Jake smiled "I've been in worse situations before, Em" he said. "Plus I'm not afraid of you" he said. Emmett frowned at that "Well you should be" he said.

Jake frowned, getting off his lap and sitting down next to him on the sand. "So, what are you? Are you a mutant or something?" he said. Emmett let out a boom of laughter "No, I'm not an X-Men or from another planet" he said. Jake frowned not liking that he was being made fun of, he shoved him"Hey" he said not amused.

Looking around he smiled at what he saw, it was a little secluded beach. "It's beautiful" he said. Emmett smiled "It's my secret beach, nobody knows about it; well just you" he said. Jake gave a little smile liking the idea of the two of them having this place for themselves. "So, you didn't answer my question" he said.

Soon a couple of rays from the sun broke out from the clouds landing on Emmett, Jake gasped. The sight in front of him was just breathtakingly beautiful, his skin looked like diamonds. "You're beautiful" he said. Emmett looked down at his lap "I don't feel beautiful, I'm a monster" he said. Jake placed his hand under his chin making him look at him. "You are" he said once again.

Emmett looked at him. The two looked at one another, Emmett placed his huge hand on his cheek caressing it. Jake closed his eyes leaning more into the touch, even though they were cold it brought him peace and joy.

Emmett soon leaned in closing the distance between them. The kiss started off nice and slow, exploring each others mouth. Jake moaned when he felt Emmett's tongue in his mouth massaging his tongue with his own. He wrapped his arms around his neck, while Emmett wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him closer making him sit on his lap again.

The two broke apart leaning their heads against each others, breathing heavily. They stared at each other. Wanting more Emmett brought him down for another one, but this time it was a lot more passionate. Sitting up, with Jake still in his arms. He gently laid him on the sand, going down with him.

Jake moaned when he felt Emmett's icy cold hand under his shirt. Wrapping his legs around his waist.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile at the Cullen home….

Alice was in her room going through a magazine but then gasped being pulled into a vision.

_Both Emmet and Jake were at the beach. With the sun hitting Emmett, him glowing under it. Jake in his arms the two in a kiss which was passionate. The two were in the water, the waves hitting them. Emmett bringing the younger teen to him. The waves hitting them but not moving Emmett's enormous frame._

_End of Vision _

Alice broke into a smile. Jasper burst into the room "Are you alright?" he said worriedly. Her smiled widened even more, she shook her head "No" she said. She was still too happy from the vision that she didn't notice Rosalie and Edward there too. "So, what happened?" said Rosalie. Edward nodded in agreement.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she said.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jake shook his head, not liking the look that Emmett was giving him. Emmett just nodded "Ok, I wont make you do anything that you don't want to" he said. Jake let out a sigh of relief, he turned around wanting to watch the waves.

Now that was a big mistake.

He felt arms encircle his waist, then he was lifted up. He let out a yelp on being picked up. Before he could even speak he was thrown into the water. He broke up to the surface gasping for air, "Emmett you ass!" he yelled. He was welcomed by Emmett's boom of laughter then a large splash was beside him.

He was soon playfully lifted up then thrown back into the water. He broke out onto the surface shaking his head "You ass" he said. Emmett just smiled swimming closer to him "Yeah I'm your ass alright" he said.

Jake smiled shaking his head swimming backwards away from him. Emmett swam towards him, Jake smiled backing up to some rocks. When Emmett got there he was smiling like a loon, cornering him to the rock not letting him escape.

"What you got in mind?" Jake said playfully. Emmett's smile widened "Oh, I think you know" he said.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him to him. Jake wrapped his arms around his neck. Emmett leaned in closing the space between them, he pressed the younger teen onto the rock. Smiling into the kiss when he heard the younger teen let out a moan.

The two broke the kiss leaning their heads onto each other. "My clothes are all wet" said Jake. Emmett smiled "I think I can solve that" he said.

But before he could answer they were off. Emmett holding him bridal style, Jake burring his head onto his chest. When he looked up they were in his room. Jake untangled himself from him and looked around "Wow, are we?" he said. Emmett nodded "Yeah, up in my room" he said.

He turned around "Um here you can borrow some of my clothes" he said. "Good thing we're just in our boxers" he said coming back with clothes for the both of them. But when he saw how his wet skin glistened under the sun, he lost it.

He dropped the clothes onto the wooden floor and walked towards the young teen. Jake found himself getting picked up by the larger teen and being placed gently onto the bed. Looking up he saw the look of pure lust in his honey colored eyes. The two soon found themselves in a very intense make out session.

Just when Emmett's hands found its way onto Jake's boxers to take them off, the door flew open. Jake let out a low yelp and fell over the bed. When he slowly lifted up his head to see who had entered the room, his eyes landed on a smiling Alice, an amused Jasper, and looks that could kill; both Rosalie and Edward glaring at him.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: LOL…..what are Edward and Rosalie gonna do?….lmao……hahaha…..please review


	6. Jacob Unplugged

A/N: Hey ya'll….lol….thanks for the reviews and also sorry for letting you guys on that cliffy last chapter…but to make it up to you this chapter will be Jake's past life before he arrived to Forks…………..well enjoy

2nd A/N: Also the story takes place in the year 2009...all the Cullens and Jake are in Junior year the final semester.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Jacob Unplugged **

_**Recap **_

_**Just when Emmett's hands found their way into Jake's boxers to take them off, the door flew open. Jake let out a low yelp and fell over the bed. When he slowly lifted up his head to see who had entered the room, his eyes landed on a smiling Alice, an amused Jasper, and looks that could kill; both Rosalie and Edward glaring at him.**_

Emmett looked at his siblings annoyed and yet pissed "Do you guys ever knock?" he said annoyed. Alice let out a low musical chuckle "I'm glad we didn't" she said. Her eyes landing on Jake, she squealed making her way towards the teen who was still on the floor.

"Hi Jake!" she said. "Hi" was all he said. There was a moment of silence, then it was interrupted with Rosalie's growl. "You and him?" she said disgusted. Emmett let out a growl of his own too "Watch your mouth" he said.

Jake looked on, he knew that he was supposed to be scared but hearing Emmett's growl just sent shivers down his spine. Good shivers. "Sexy" he whispered, then he dropped his gaze onto the wooden floor.

Knowing that the others had heard him. Emmett smiled down at him, Alice smiled with pure amusement, Jasper looked like he wanted to laugh, and both Edward and Rosalie looked disgusted.

Jake coughed scratching behind his head. A nervous habit of his. After a moment of silence, not liking it he decided to break it "Well, it could've been worse" he said.

But right after he said that, right on cue both Esme and Carlisle walked into the room. Jake cursed under his breath "Ah fuck me" he whispered to himself.

"Well I would've but some people" said Emmett not liking the situation. Jake blushed "Oh my god" he said shaking his head.

"What's going on here?" asked Carlisle. His eyes landing on Jake "Ah Mr. Black nice to see you again" he said kindly. Jake nodded not trusting his voice. Esme frowned finally catching a glimpse at Emmett's appearance. Then her eyes landed on the teen who was on the floor.

Her eyed widened "Ah, what did we just walk in on?" she said.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The following morning Jake found himself back at school. His thoughts still lingering on yesterdays events, the day had started good but then it went to hell. Shaking his head he didn't want to think about it.

Jake sighed in his seat. He was currently in Chemistry, and just like in his English class; two of the Cullens he had this period with weren't there as well. In his English class Alice wasn't there.

He wondered if Emmett wasn't at school either. He wondered if the cause of their absence today was because of what happened yesterday.

A noted landed on his open book. He frowned picking it up and unfolding it.

_Hey, are you ok? _it read.

Smiling he wrote back and passed it to Angela. She unfolded it and smiled at the response.

_Yeah, I am don't worry the fall from two days ago didn't affect my head_.

The two listened to what their teacher was saying. Then the bell rang signaling that the class was over. The two friends packed their things and walked out of the room heading to their third class.

"So, I heard about your fall, how are you feeling?" said Angela. Jake smiled "Yeah, I was exhausted, so it was no biggy so I'm ok" he said. The two walked down the hallway, Jake looked around. Angela smiled "You know, Emmett's not here or the other Cullens for that matter" she said answering his thoughts. Jake looked at her "I wasn't looking for them" he said.

Angela just smiled "Hey, it's ok, actually I have never seen Emmett this happy before. I mean he did laugh and do stupid tricks on people, but with you its like he's a completely different person" she said causing Jake to blush.

The two walked into their computer class, which they had with Tyler and Mike. They took their seats.

Their teacher Ms. Gonzales soon stood up from her desk and started to lecture about their upcoming project, which was an All About Me powerpoint project. A project in which they had to present to the entire class.

When they all groaned, the teacher rolled her eyes with pure annoyance. She then walked back to her desk, to let them start working on their project.

Jake then groaned in pure annoyance. Tyler who sat next to him nudged him with his elbow "You ok? You're not gonna faint again are you?" asked Tyler with worry. Jake snorted "I wish, no I have therapy today with Dr. Cullen" he said annoyed.

He didn't want to go. Tyler nodded "Right your appointment is today" he said somatically.

As the class went on, the bell finally rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

When Jake was in the lunch line he turned to look at the Cullen table but saw that it was empty, he frowned. He picked two slices of pepperoni pizza, some jello and a coke. He walked towards Bella and her friends.

He took a seat between Tyler and Angela. "Hey big apple, La Push you in?" said Eric. Jake frowned "Should I know what that means?" he said to Tyler. Tyler laughed, Mike beating him "it's a beach that's located at La Push, the best beach" he said smiling. Jake nodded "Sure, why not" he said.

While everyone was talking, he took a glance towards the Cullen table, and it was still empty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day was soon over, Bella dropped him off at the hospital where he had to meet Dr. Cullen for his therapy session.

He frowned spotting the all too familiar silver Volvo parked in the parking lot. Shaking his head he entered the building.

He took the elevator going up to the 5th floor. When he got to Carlisle's office, just before he was gonna knock the door opened. Emmett walked out of the office, the two looked at each other; but Emmett walked away ignoring him. Jake frowned, Emmett ignoring him really hurt him.

He knocked on the door, "C'mon" said the musical voice of Carlisle Cullen. He opened the door, Carlisle looked up from his work "Ah, Jacob please come in" he said. Jake nodded closing the door behind him and taking a seat.

Carlisle looked at him for a moment "So Emmett has told me that you had gotten pretty close" he said. Jake stayed quiet not knowing how to respond to the question. "He has also told me that he has told you about us. Jacob we don't want any trouble we've been living peacefully for the past couple of years here in Forks" he said. Jake shook his head "Look, I'm not gonna tell anyone if that's what you mean. But Dr. Cullen…."

"Carlisle, is fine" said Carlisle interrupting him. Jake nodded "Ok, well Carlisle with all due respect I didn't come here to talk about you or your family, after all you did tell me to come about me not your family" he said.

Carlisle nodded "Of course" he said. Feeling a little embarrassed but not showing it. He took out a note pad and a pen "Shall we?" he said. Jake sighed "Ok, what do you wanna know doc?" he said.

Carlisle gave a little smile, Jake's attitude was a lot like his when he was younger, but before the incident that made him what he was today. He cleared his throat "Why don't we start with your childhood?" he said.

Jake nodded _of course its always the childhood geez can't you be original ? _he said in his mind. "Ok, well I was born in New York and I was raised there. I lived there until recently" he said.

Carlisle nodded taking notes, "Please continue" he said.

Jake sighed. _Wow this is gonna be a lone session he thought_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 1992.

_Two month old Jacob Black played in his play pin. His mother Julie Black (__**A/N: I don't remember her name or if her name was given**__) smiled down at her baby boy. _

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

"_You can't keep me away from my son!" yelled the voice. Julie sighed taking her eyes off of her baby boy and looked towards the door. Her brother Tom Simpson sighed walking out of the kitchen into the living room "I'll talk to him" he said walking towards the door._

"_No, I will" she said standing up. "But Julie?" said Tom. Julie shook her head no "No if anyone is gonna talk to Billy Black its gonna be me" she said determined._

_February 12, 1994_

_Two year old Jacob Black clapped while everyone sang to him Happy Birthday. His full attention on his cake. Julie picked up her baby boy "C'mon baby blow out your candles" she said happily. When Jake blew them, everyone at the party clapped._

_March 2007_

_15 year old Jake sat on his bed doing some homework. He jumped when he heard a thud on his floor. Like someone landed on the floor. When he looked at the bottom of his window, he saw Nate Clark. "Nate what the hell" he said. Nate stood brushing off his pants._

_The way he looked at him with those shiny ocean blue orbs, sent shivers down his spine. Jake looked away going back to do his homework, Nate sighed "So I guess your angry at me for missing your birthday?" he said._

_Jake snorted "Wow it took you a month to remember" he said sarcastically. Nate sighed taking a seat at the foot of the bed "I'm sorry let me make it up to ya" his southern accent, making it more stronger knowing that Jake liked it._

"_Yeah, sure whatever what can you possibly do to make it up" he said. Nate smiled and knocked his papers and books off the bed. Jake sighed "Hey I was doing homework" he said annoyed. When he looked up he saw that Nate was a couple of inches away. _

_Nate closed the distance, Jake moaned when he felt his tongue enter his mouth. They broke apart leaning their heads against each other "I hate when you do that, you make me agree with anything" he said._

_Nate smiled showing off those cute dimples of his. He took Jake's right hand placing a gold ring on his finger. Jake's eyes widened "Nate?" he said. Nate smiled, "I know, we're too young but it's a promise ring" he said. Jake looked down at the ring that now was on his finger._

_Nate then took something out of his back pocket, Jake frowned "Nate, really the ring is enough" he said. He smiled at the teen in front of him, he gave him what looked to be plane tickets. Jake opened the envelope his eyes widening "These are two tickets to Italy" he said surprised. Nate smiled "Jake, will you do me the honor of wearing my promise ring and going to Italy with me?" he asked._

_Jake smiled, he nodded "Yes" he said. Nate smiled going down for another kiss. _

_May 2008_

_Jake walked into the house. But the minute he entered he knew that something was wrong. When he saw the look on his uncles face when he entered the living room he knew that something terrible had happened. He looked around not seeing his mom. "Uncle Tom where's my mom?" he said his voice breaking. Tom stood up hugging his nephew "Jake I'm so sorry" he choked out. Jake shook his head burying his head into his uncle's chest. "No, no" he said._

_He sobbed into his uncles chest "What happened?" he said untangling himself from the embrace, wanting to know what happened to his mother. Tom paled he cleared his throat wiping the tears away. "Um, they found her at Central Park, she was mauled by some kind of animal" he said._

_Jake shook his head, his eyes began to sting when a batch of fresh new tears made their way down his cheeks._

_Later that day he decided to go out. Wanting to clear his head. It started to get dark out. When he walked towards his home, he frowned. Something wasn't right, the front door was wide open, it looked like it was forced open. The door barely hanging on its hinges._

_He ran up the steps, when he entered the home it was a mess. There was furniture tossed around and papers as well. It was ransacked. "Uncle Tom, Tom!" he yelled around the house. When he entered the living room, he paled he let out a yell. There laid in the middle of the floor was his uncle with what looked to be claw marks on his back._

_He ran towards his uncle, "No, no, no" he repeated. "Please, don't leave me" he said gently turning him over. "Uncle Tom" he said gently shaking him, but he didn't get a response._

_He got the phone calling for an ambulance._

_Later that night he sat in the hospital room, watching his uncle sleep. The doctor said that he was lucky, he had lost a lot of blood. But he'll make it._

_He stood up when his uncle began to groan. He was waking up. "uncle Tom" he said walking towards him. "Jake?" whispered Tom. Jake nodded "Yeah its me, everything is gonna be fine" he said. Tears leaking out of his eyes._

"_Its not safe" said Tom._

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jake just stared at Carlisle while he wrote in the note pad. Jake sighed, Carlisle looked up at him "I would like for you to come this week and next week, then we'll see if you still need the therapy" he said. Jake stood nodding "Ok, do I come tomorrow?" he said. Carlisle shook his head, "No, come on Friday" he said.

Jake nodded "Ok, well thanks Carlisle" he said walking out of his office. When he walked out he bumped into someone almost falling down, but the person wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sorry" he said. But when he looked up to see who it was his eyes found butterscotch eyes looking at him.

He untangled himself from Emmett, he saw that his siblings were there as well. He shook his head walking away.

"Jake wait!" Emmett said. Jake turned around facing him "For what? So you could ignore me again, look I don't know what game your playing but I ain't falling for it, so leave me the hell alone" he said walking away.

Emmett shook his head, he wasn't having any of that, he ran after him.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well that's the new chapter hope you guys liked it


	7. La Push

A/N: Hey everybody thanks for the reviews….Also just wanted to give you guys a heads up the La Push kids will be entering the story in this chapter…..and Emmett is gonna have some fierce competition for Jake's love….lol…..so I'm gonna need your help. Well it's a vote basically on who to be Emmett's rival for Jake's love. And the lucky ones are….lol

Sam

Paul

Quil

Jared

Embry

So please vote….I really need help on who. Also the readers who just read and don't review I'm gonna need your help too so please review and vote. I really need the help on who to pick.

2nd A/N: I know how its gonna end….so there's gonna be a sequel after this…..well enjoy

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**La Push**

_**Recap**_

"_**Jake wait!" Emmett said. Jake turned around facing him "For what? So you could ignore me again, look I don't know what game your playing but I ain't falling for it, so leave me the hell alone" he said walking away.**_

_**Emmett shook his head, he wasn't having any of that, he ran after him.**_

Jake walked even faster when he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned around seeing if Emmett was still following. When he saw that he wasn't there he smiled, turning around to continue but gasped when he saw who was in front of him.

He took a couple of steps back clutching his chest "Damn Emmett! What?!" he said annoyed. But he didn't say anything he just stared at him with those honey colored eyes. Jake shuddered under his gaze, shaking his head "Ok?" he said walking towards the elevator.

But Emmett got in his way, blocking him from the elevator. Jake let out an annoyed sigh "What? Are you gonna talk this time?" he said annoyed. Emmett let out a low sigh "I'm sorry" he said truthfully.

Jake nodded "Ok, apology accepted now move" he said wanting to leave. Emmett moved, Jake pressed the button.

There a ding sound, then the doors opened. When Jake got in he turned around pressing the button that would take him to the first floor. "Oh by the way apology not accepted I'm done with your games" he said, then the doors closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Saturday. The weekend had finally arrived. Jake was laying on his bed writing in his journal. A journal that Carlisle had given him on Friday to write down his thoughts and other things.

There was a knock on his door, he looked up from his writing then continued on writing "Come in" he said. The door opened Bella stuck her head in "Jake come on lets go, we're gonna meet up the others at Mike's mom's hardware store" she said. Jake nodded closing his journal, he hopped off his bed "Ok, I'm ready" he said.

The two walked down the stairs meeting Charlie in the living room. He looked up from the paper that he was reading "And where are you two kids going?" he said. Bella smiled "Remember we're going to La Push with Mike and the others" she said. He nodded "Ok be safe you two" he said.

The two nodded but before they were out the door, "Wait you two" he said stopping them both. They both turned around "Here I want you two to carry this at all times" he said throwing them two cans of pepper spray. Bella and Jake caught their cans.

Bella nodded. But Jake looked at him with his brow raised. Charlie smiled "For protection we still haven't caught the person that killed two people" he said. Jake nodded "I'm so not in Kansas anymore" he said causing Charlie and Bella to laugh.

"Ok, we will dad bye" said Bella while she shoved Jake out the door. Bella climbed into her truck while Jake climbed into the passenger side. And they were off. It took them about 5 minutes then they arrived at the hardware store. They spotted the van already there waiting for them.

When they got out they saw that everyone was there as well. Jake walked towards Tyler and Angela "Hey guys" he said. The two friends smiled at him "Hey Jake" they said in union.

Tyler smiled at his friend "So, Jake you ready to hit some waves?" he said. Jake snorted "Hell no, me and waves don't get along" he said. Angela smiled "Good so you can keep us company" she said.

"C'mon guys lets go" said an inpatient Mike.

Everyone climbed into the van.

The car ride took about a total of 20 minutes. Tyler and Jake were talking, while Angela sat in the passenger side; while the others were getting ready.

Angela then let out a sigh "Every time I think that Eric is gonna ask me to prom he doesn't" she said sadly. Both Tyler and Jake looked at her sympathetically. "Well you ask him then" said Jake.

Angela's eyes widened "You mean me ask him to the dance?" she said shocked. Jake nodded "Sure why not you're a kickass woman" he said. Tyler nodded in agreement. "Can one of ya zip me?" said Mike walking towards them. Tyler nodded zipping him up.

"Thanks" said Mike. "Hey Mike whats up" someone said. When Jake looked up to see who it was, he saw a small group walking towards them. Mike turned around and smiled "Hey Sam, hey guys" he said to the rest. Jake perked up, finding the new group interesting.

The guy whose name was Sam, looked to be the leader of the group. His dark mysterious orbs landed on Jake, the others as well looked at him. Mike looked on then hit himself mentally "Oh right, Sam this here is Jake, Jake this here is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry" he said pointing at each one while he introduced them.

Jake nodded "Hey" he said. The group nodded. Tyler smiled at them "Hey maybe one of ya can keep Jake here company" he said. Jake nudged him with his elbow, Angela just shook her head smiling. Mike shook his head "Well I don't know about you all but I'm hitting some waves" he said walking towards the beach and to the others.

Jake stood up stretching "Well bye" he said. Both Angela and Tyler looked at him weird while the others looked on with pure amusement. "Where you going?" said Tyler, Jake smiled "I saw a food stand over there" said Jake. Angela rolled her eyes "Oh my god where does all that food even go? You're in good shape" she said.

Jake just waved her off "Yeah, yeah don't hate" he said walking away. He was a couple of feet away until he heard someone running after him. He turned around and saw that it was Paul. He smiled at him "Hey, you" he said then continued to walk. Paul caught up with him and the two started to walk towards the food stand, "I hope you don't mind me tagging along" he said shyly. Jake smiled he shook his head "I don't mind, its good to have company" he said.

The two got an ice cone, then began talking about random things that popped into their mind and were laughing. Until a water balloon hit Paul at his back causing him to drop his ice cone. When he turned around he found Quil laughing uncontrollably, Paul gave him a death glare "Come here you sick little mutant" he said chasing after him.

Jake laughed shaking his head. "Hey Jake may I see your phone really quick" said Jessica. Jake nodded "Sure, sure" he said taking his dare out of his pocket and throwing it to Jessica, which she caught. She smirked, strong arms encircled Jake's waist picking him up.

He yelped. He turned his head and saw that it was Sam, Sam began to run towards the water "Don't you dare, Sam" he said. But it was too late Sam threw both of them into the water.

Jake broke out onto the surface gasping, the water was so damn cold. He shivered "Aw its cold" he said. Sam chuckled "Oh c'mon Jakey its not that bad" he said laughing. He opened his mouth to say something but someone playfully shoved him back into water. He swam back up and saw that it was Embry smiling at him like a loon. He took off his shirt throwing it towards the sand. He swam away diving under the water.

He felt someone's hands on his stomach who began to tickle him, he started to laugh underwater. Trying to swim away from the person who was tickling him. When he broke out onto the surface, he saw Jared smiling at him.

Jake pouted "That's not fair" he said. Jared laughed "Well life isn't fair" he said taunting him, not liking the look that he was giving him he swam away from him. Jared swam after him.

After an hour of playing in the water. They decided to get out. Jake walked out of the water in nothing but his soaked jeans, "Damn my clothes are wet" he said beginning to shiver from the cold.

Quil walked towards the younger teen "Here you could barrow some of mine" he said. Jake smiled at him "Thank you" he said gratefully. Quil smiled at him "No prob" he said.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was now dark. Jake sat around the bon fire, he was wearing clothes that he borrowed from Quil. He brought the jacket tighter around him, someone sat down next to him. He looked to see who it was and saw that it was Sam.

Jake smiled at him "Hey" he said. Sam smiled "Hey" he said back. The two sat in silence, soon the others came and joined them.

Jake sat with Sam and his group, while Bella and the others sat around the second bon fire. Paul picked up a stick and started to draw figures into the sand "How bout campfire stories" he said smiling. The others nodded in agreement.

Jake smiled "What do you have in mind?" he said interested.

Jared then smiled at him "Its an old Quileute legend" he said. Jake frowned " Quileute?" he said confused. Sam nodded "Yeah it's the name of our tribe" he said. "Have you ever heard about the Cold Ones" said Quil and Embry in union. Jake frowned "No" he said interested.

Sam and the others smiled "Well I hope you don't get nightmares" said Sam smiling at him.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well I gave the La Push kids time with Jake to help you guys decide….so please I need help…so please vote and review.


	8. Voting II

**A/N: Thanks for the many votes, you guys have no idea how helpful it was to narrow it down. So this is round two of the results, and well we have a tie between Sam and Paul. So this next round on who to pair up the Jake/Emmett/? Love triangle is on you guys. Another vote, then who ever wins will be the winner. **

**Here are the results of the tie **

**Sam--8**

**Paul--8**


	9. Voting

**A/N: Thanks for the many votes, you guys have no idea how helpful it was to narrow it down. So this is round two of the results, and well we have a tie between Sam and Paul. So this next round on who to pair up the Jake/Emmett/? Love triangle is on you guys. Another vote, then who ever wins will be the winner. **

**Here are the results of the tie **

**Sam--8**

**Paul--8**


	10. The Art of Jealousy Real New Chapter

A/N: Wow, thanks for the wonderful reviews/votes……it really did help and you guys voted and that really helped….So the winner will enter this chapter, but I'm not telling where's the fun in that….lol….but the winner does enter so don't worry…..well enjoy the new chapter.

2nd A/N: Also who here watches LOST? Who saw the season finale? Wasn't the finale season just too heart breaking to watch? Poor Juliet and poor Sawyer, but that gave me a idea though. But don't worry no one is dying, well not yet that is. I know how this is going to end so there is going to be a sequel.

Also for the wolf pack to get a good visual just picture the cast as them. The wolf pack cast that is. But for those who don't know the cast yet.

Jacob (Taylor Lautner)

Paul (Alex Meraz)

Sam (Chaske Spencer)

Jared (Bronson Pelletier)

Embry (Kiowa Gordon)

Quil (Tyson Houseman)

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**The Art of Jealousy **

The following day Jake found himself at school. He was walking in the halls heading to his locker to get his English book and binder. The story that Sam and the others told him still fresh in his mind.

_**Cullen claimed to be something different**_

When he got to his locker, he saw that Mike and Tyler were there waiting for him. "Hey guys whats up?" he said to his friends. They smiled at him, "Hey Jake" they said in union. "I still can't believe that we're gonna present our project in computers" complained Tyler.

Both Jake and Mike nodded in agreement. "I know tell me about it" said Mike. "I know that sucks ass" said Jake getting his book out. He closed his locker. The three friends started to walk to their classes, they separated one by one heading to their first class.

When he walked into his English class he saw that Alice was already in her seat. A few other kids were in the class as well. He took his seat which was next to Alice. He sat forward, not knowing how to act. Knowing that Alice already knew about what happened last week when he was at the hospital.

Sighing he opened his book and began to read. More kids began to enter the classroom, the bell rang signaling that first period had begun. Sighing again he closed his book, crossed his arms on top of the desk and laid his head on them. Looking ahead, not wanting to get yelled at by the teacher.

Soon as Mr. Sanz came into the room, he began to lecture. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice looking at him, she looked sad; like she wanted to talk to him but couldn't. Not wanting more drama in his life, he decided to pay attention to the teacher.

After what felt like hours the bell rang signaling that the class was over. Getting up he got his book and binder and left the room going to his next class.

He walked towards his next class which was Chemistry. Which he had with both Edward and Rosalie, oh the joy.

When he entered the class he saw that they were already seated in their lab area. They glared at him on sight, when he walked pass them he stopped turning to both Edward and Rosalie. "You know that's not very healthy, if you continue to do that your faces might stick like that when you two grow old, you'd look just like rotten raisins" he said then walked to his seat.

When he got to his seat, he saw that Angela was smiling at him shaking her head. "Wow finally someone stands up to those bastards" she said happily, Jake let out a low laugh "Yeah well, they don't own this school" he said. The bell soon rang, and in came their teacher Ms. Trover closing the door behind her. She began to lecture.

Both Jake and Angela sank into their seats, "Ah this is gonna be a long class" they both whispered to each other.

It felt like hours. But the bell finally rang. Both Jake and Angela walked to their next class together, which was computers. But when he entered the class, Ms. Gonzales their teacher stopped him "Jake, wait your lucky your not in here anymore" she said.

Jake took the paper from her, he looked at the paper which read that he had Art now. "Aw man lucky bastard" said Mike. Jake laughed, "Well bye" he said to his friends and teacher.

The class was just right around the corner. When he entered the class, all eyes were on him. He smiled, his eyes landed on the Cullens. They were all there, they sat at their table which was at the corner. He inwardly groaned _Oh god kill me _he said in his mind. He handed the teacher the paper. She took it smiling at him "Ok, well its good to have you Jacob; take your pick" she said keeping the paper.

He smiled at her, and looked around. He frowned his eyes landing on a table. He saw black raven hair. He couldn't tell who the person was but he was tall, he looked familiar. He started to walk towards that table, ignoring the stares of the Cullens. When he got closer "Embry?" he said.

The guy looked up then broke into a smile he stood up "Jake, man" he said happily. Bringing him into a hug, Jake took a seat across from him "Hey, man I thought you went to the rez not here?" he said confused.

Embry smiled, "Yeah, I know. Um well I needed this class the rez didn't have this class so I go there and here just for this class and I'm out" he said proud. Jake laughed "Wow, but doesn't it get hard though because of the drives back and forth?" he said to his friend.

The teacher walked up to their table handing him a piece of sketch paper "Here, and you're gonna have to sketch this to show me what you got" she said. He nodded, she walked away towards her desk.

When he looked up he saw Embry looking at him with his brow raised, he looked amused. "So, Jake what do you got?" he said curiously. Jake smiled at him "Well you gotta wait and see" he said teasingly.

He could feel the stares and glares from the Cullens. When he looked up he saw that they were all glaring at them, and Emmett was holding onto the table like he was going to break it in half.

He turned back to his project, and frowned when he saw that Embry was glaring back at them. Then he smiled at Jake "I can't stand them" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally lunch. Embry decided to stay for that. The two sat with Bella and her friends. Once in a while he will feel Emmett's stare on him. But he chose to ignore it and pay attention to his friends and Embry.

"So, Jake my man when are you gonna head back to La Push huh?" asked Embry. Jake shrugged "I don't know, how about this weekend?" he said. Embry nodded "It's a plan I'll tell the others, they really liked you. They usually don't like new people" he said smiling.

Jake laughed "Well its good that I got on their good side then" he said laughing.

They were all laughing and talking until the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Jake stood "Ugh! Well I'll see you soon Embry and say hi to the others for me" he said. Embry nodded "Sure, I will don't worry" he said then left. Jake said bye to Bella and to the others then walked to his History class, which he had with Emmett Cullen.

He took his time, not really wanting to go to his final class. But when he did get there he saw Emmett Cullen glaring at him. He shook his head ignoring him. The other kids began to pile into the class, so he took his seat which was next to Emmett.

He coughed awkwardly, scratching behind his neck. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw that Emmett was glaring at him still. Crossing his arms on his desk and placing his head down, he decided to play dumb.

Their teacher walked in closing the door behind him and started to lecture. 10 minutes had passed and Jake already started to yawn. After his yawn he saw that Lauren was staring at him and smiling, he smiled back "Boring huh" she mouthed to him. He smiled again nodding "Yeah it is" he mouthed back.

Lauren then stuck out her thumb and index finger, making it look like a gun putting it to her head and pulled the fake trigger. Jake let out a low laugh, she also let out a low laugh.

He felt Emmett's eyes on him, but he chose to ignore him. As the class went on, Jake dozed in and out. The bell finally rang.

Jake stood up gratefully, "Damn Jake tell us how you really feel" said Lauren jokingly. Jake let out a laugh and shook his head, he followed her out. "Finally that hell hole is over" said Lauren, Jake snorted "Well Lauren tell us how you really feel" he said. She smacked him on the shoulder "Oh shut it" she said playfully.

The two walked towards Bella and the others.

Soon a motorcycle was heard pulling into the student parking lot. Everyone stopped talking to their friends and looked at the mysterious stranger. The stranger stopped right by them.

He kicked the peg. He was in a black leather jacket, a whiter under shirt. Boots and dark sun glasses. He took off his glasses and smiled at Jake.

Jake was shocked for a moment then broke into a smile, he walked towards the stranger "Paul?" he said.

Paul smiled at him, his full on attention on Jake and ignoring everyone else. "So, I was wondering if you want to get a bite to eat?" he said. Jake smiled and nodded "Sure" he said. He then turned to his friends "Bella I won't be in until late" he said to her.

Paul smiled again at him "Well hop on" he said. Jake got on, bringing his arms around Paul's waist. Paul smiled at that placing his glasses on again, he kicked his bike back to life.

Jake tightened his arms more around his waist, bringing his head to rest on his back. His eyes landed on the Cullens. Emmett looked like he wanted to rip Paul's head off. Both Edward and Jasper were holding him back.

Then they were off. They rode off away from the parking lot. Leaving everyone in shock and some girls in envy and even some guys.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: There, all you guys can now scream…….lol……wasn't Paul drop dead sexy…..lmao


	11. Good Boys Go Bad

A/N: Hey everybody thanks for the cool review it really meant alot. Well here's the new chapter, and well now the games can begin……lol…..also FYI some of his New York friends will be making little cameos……the title of the new chapter kind of gives a little hint/spoiler. Well actually they're hilarious, its actually Paul who brings the old Jake back. Well enjoy.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Good Boys Go Bad**

Jake smiled walking beside Paul. It was now dark. They were currently outside of the Swan residence, "We should do this again sometime" said Paul smiling. Jake nodded. Walking up to the steps he turned to Paul smiling at him "Yeah we should. Thanks for everything, the food was really good" he said.

Paul nodded. Just a couple of inches away from him, he began to lean down. Jake stayed where he was. Looking up at Paul's face, trying to trace all the patterns. A couple of inches away from his lips, the porch light turned on.

The two broke apart, just in time when Charlie opened the front door. Glaring at the two boys, but mostly at the older boy. "It's getting late you have school in the morning" said Charlie not amused. Jake nodded as he turned to Paul "Well, I'll see later" he said. Paul nodded "Yeah, night; Chief Swan" he said then turned around walking towards his bike.

Charlie shook his head, opening the door wide to let the young teen enter. Jake let out a low sigh walking into the house. Charlie closed the door "Please don't let that happen again" he said. Jake nodded "Ok" was all he said not wanting to get in trouble even more.

Jake nodded and smiled at him "Night Charlie" he said walking up the stairs into his room.

Jake plopped down onto his bed as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. Bella walked into the room jumping on the bed, "Ok, details. What happened?" she said. He let out a low chuckle "It was good, he ain't that bad of a guy. Nothing like the people here have him labeled" he said to his friend.

Bella laughed shaking her head, "He left a dead swan on our front porch, and burned down The Shack" she said chuckling. But when Jake semi glared at her she laughed even more "Oh, Jake has fallen for the bad boy" she said teasingly.

Jake playfully nudged her "Hey!" he said. Bella shook her head looking at the digital clock that Jake had on the nightstand she stood up "Well I gotta hit the sac, night Jake" she said walking out of his room.

"Night" he said. He laid back down on his bed kicking off his shoes and taking off his sweater. Wanting to get more comfortable he took off his jeans and socks, and took off his shirt. Getting under the covers, he turned off his lamp and welcomed the darkness.

Not seeing a pair of hazel colored eyes watching him from the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he bolted awake. He frowned taking in his surroundings. Everything coming back to him. That dream, that very wonderful dream. Those nice cold hands wandering around his body, being under that huge masculine body; writhing around in pure ecstasy. Wrapping his legs around that nice cold pale waist. He shuddered at the dream, but it was a good shutter.

He frowned, feeling uncomfortable with how his boxer briefs clung to him. Wanting to fix his little problem he walked towards the bathroom and into the shower.

In fifteen minutes he was done, handing the shower over to Bella. He went into his room with a little white towel wrapped around his tan waist. When he closed the door behind him he let the towel fall, not seeing a pair of hazel colored eyes watching from the window.

Not seeing that someone was enjoying the show.

When he was dressed he got his binder and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. In simple blue faded jeans and grey tee. His wavy black raven hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

He grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it. Not noticing the stranger enter the kitchen, he jumped when he felt a presence. He turned around and his eyes widened. There stood a man in his early 40's, his black grey hair pulled back into a similar ponytail. Something about him made him look familiar.

The man smiled "Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said. Jake nodded "No, its ok I'm a little jumpy I get that from my mother" he said. He raised his brow "I'm sorry who are you?" he said confused.

Then Bella walked in smiling at the man, "Oh hey Billy, here to take my dad fishing" she said. Billy nodded "Hey Bells, yeah I am. The others are waiting" he said. He looked at Jake and smiled "Well it was nice meeting you Jacob" he said.

Jake frowned his eyes widened when he walked away. Bella frowned "What's the matter?" she said. Jake shook his head "I never told him my name" he said somewhat spooked. Bella shook her head "Don't be a scream queen, Charlie told him" she said.

She too took an apple and took a bite out of it. "Ready to go?" she said. He nodded still a little spooked. They walked out of the house, walking towards the truck. He had a feeling of being watched. He turned seeing a large russet colored wolf standing in the woods. He closed his eyes and opened them again and the wolf was gone.

Shaking his head he got into the truck, and then they were off towards the school. Taking just a couple of minutes they were soon in the parking lot parking the truck. When she was done parking the truck, Jake stepped out. "Hey, Um I'm gonna head to the library ok?" he said.

Bella nodded "Ok, see you later". He nodded and walked away making his way towards the library. He liked how the nice cold air felt against his face, it made him less home sick. Reminding him of being back in New York.

When he turned he saw the library. But someone soon grabbed onto his arm and clamped a hand over his mouth muffling his yelp, pulling him in between two school buildings. When he looked to see who his attacker was he relaxed but glared at the person. The person unclamped his mouth, "Paul you ass!" he said.

Paul smiled looking down at the younger boy "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said. Giving him his famous smirk. Jake raised his brow "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" he said, wondering what Paul was doing at his school.

Paul smirked "There's plenty of school days" he said. Jake frowned "You're ditching?" he said. Paul smirked "Yeah, I was hoping to find a ditching buddy" he said innocently. Jake smiled "I don't know" he said unsure about the whole idea.

"Ah what is little Jakey scared?" he said teasingly. Jake scoffed looking offended "Hell nah" he said. Paul raised his brow "Then whats stopping ya?" he asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake found himself at a bar with Paul. They were sitting on a couch that they had. Paul raised his brow taking another shot of tequila. "What? You're not gonna take non?" he said. Jake shook his head "No, I left that part of me behind a long time ago" he said. "Chicken shit" said Paul challenging him.

Jake raised his brow standing up. Walking up towards a group of bikers. The leader of the group raised his brow, "I'll take a drink" he said.

Five shots later. Jake was currently drinking a shot, he picked another up with his free hand. Replacing the empty shot with the shot he had, he drank it throwing it up in the air and catching the two glasses. "Ugh! 8th grade" he said. The bikers looked impressed.

He turned and walked back towards Paul. While he walked he took a shot that a guy had. Paul looked on with pure lust. Jake smirked, taking a seat on his lap. Pushing him back onto the couch, Paul brought his arms around him to support the younger boy. Jake then brought the shot to Paul's lips.

Paul opened his mouth letting Jake do his thing. Jake then leaned towards his ear "You were saying" he said his voice seductive and husky.

He then got off sitting next to him on the couch. Paul had to restrain himself from taking him there on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 4. Jake stumbled into the house almost loosing his balance. Bella walked in, crossing her arms over her chest. "And where the hell have you been?" she said not amused. Jake then smiled "Bella!" he said. Bella's eyes widened "Oh my god you're drunk" she said shocked.

She shook her head, "You're lucky that Charlie isn't here yet, and that I answered the phone when the school called"

"I said that you weren't feeling well that's why you weren't there, also Carlisle called I told him that you were sick" she said. Shaking her head.

Her eyes widened when she heard a car pulling in, "Shit go! Go brush your teeth you smell" she said pushing him towards the stairs.

Bella smiled when Charlie walked in "Hi dad! Did you catch anything?" she said. Charlie smiled at her, oblivious to what had happened. He nodded "Yeah, I sure did" he said proudly.

Then Jake walked down the stairs with his teeth brushed and with a new shirt. He smiled at Charlie "Hey, Charlie I see you caught some fish" he said.

Bella frowned. Just a while ago he was drunk, and now he was fine. Jake turned to Bella giving her a look that said "I'm a pro".

Soon there was a knock on the door. Charlie opened the door, "Hey is Jake here?" he heard someone say. Then when he saw who it was he let out a yell "Jihad!" he said. The other boy yelled too "Jake!" he said. The two embracing each other "Damn blackie I missed you, shit we all missed your slutty ass" he said.

Jake punched him "Damn, what are you doing here?" he said. Jihad smiled "Well my brother has a club near here in Port Angeles" he said smiling.

Jake then looked at Charlie then at Bella, "Oh! Shit I'm sorry Jihad this here is Charlie and Bella Swan" he said introducing them.

Jihad nodded "Hi, it's nice to meet you guys" he said. Jake then turned to Charlie with those puppy dog eyes of his. He let out a sigh "You can go" he said. Jake smiled "Thank you!" he said hugging him.

"You wanna come with us Bella?" he said to his friend. She smiled shaking her head "Nah thanks you go and catch up" she said.

Soon Jihad and Jake were out the door and into his GT Mustang 500.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, Jake and Jihad were in Port Angeles in the club. Jihad lead him upstairs into a private booth. When they entered the booth, Jake was bombarded with hugs. "Jake!" they all cried in unison.

They were all there. Derek Summer, Nate Clark, Albert Fuentes, and Sawyer James. All his buddies from New York.

Jake smiled at them "Damn what are you all doing here?" he asked. Derek raised his brow "Duh Jihad's brother opened this new club and plus we wanted to see ya" he said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Soon they were all seated at their table, laughing and talking about old times. Later on, Derek and Nate went to go get them drinks, while Jihad and Sawyer got the food ready.

Albert was sitting down, he looked to be moping about something. Jake frowned, sighing "Albert what's wrong you've been like this all night" he said.

Albert let out a sigh "I'm having a good time" he said. Jake didn't believe him "Dude, really whats wrong?" he said concerned about his friend.

Albert then let out, a low cry "Oh god! I'll tell ya in private" he said when the others came back. Jake sighed "C'mon Albert we're all friends here and besides these are my closest friends so whatever you tell me in confidence I'll eventually tell them" he said.

Nate smiled "Ah, thanks Jake" he said. Albert stood up and moved to another booth "Oh god!" he said. Derek shook his head "You know you don't have to tell us" he said.

Albert then nodded "Ok, ok I'll tell ya" he said.

The others soon piled up to the other booth. Albert sighed "I slept with Alan" he said. The others gasped, looking horrified.

Three minutes of silence had passed, Albert raised his brow "Ok, so where's all the support?" he said.

Jake looked on with his mouth hanging open and looking horrified, the others as well. Then he closed his mouth "What the fuck were you thinking?" he said finally. Albert sighed shrinking "I just lost a great guy, I was drunk he was there" he said desperately.

The others looked on with pity. Albert shrank into his seat "I made a mistake" he said looking at his friends. "A mistake? A mistake? Hell that's not a good enough excuse" said Jake.

The others nodded in agreement. Jake slammed his fist onto the table "Damn Albert, didn't we make a blood oath back in Jr High. To not let that man breath a single puff of air or the least bed one of us" he said ranting.

Calming down a bit he sighed "Sorry, we're here for ya A" he said.

Soon the door opened, the others turned to see who had entered the booth. Jake raised his brow "Emmett?" he said.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

LOL…..I know, I know that I'm evil. But it had to end there. Also you guys got a glimpse of the old Jake, and his crazy ass friends.


	12. Hooked On You

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. And its cool to know that you guys liked the glimpse of the old Jake when he was in New York. And also that bar scene with Paul and Jake still a little steamy drinking. Well enough with the talking here's the new chapter, enjoy.

2nd A/N: PS wasn't the New Moon trailer kick ass. Also that Jake scene was good….lol

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Hooked On You **

_Soon the door opened, the others turned to see who had entered the booth. Jake raised his brow "Emmett?" he said._

The others looked on with pure amusement. Derek who was sitting next to Jake gave him a look of approval, hell everybody did. Jake stood up frowning "Ah I'll be right back" he said to his friends.

When he walked towards Emmett, Emmett grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the booth suite. Closing the door behind him.

_I am hooked on you  
I am ready to go  
I am ready to dance  
Are you?  
I wanna see it  
_

"So what did you…." he was interrupted by having Emmett's mouth on his. He stood there, stunned for a minute, then began kissing back. Emmett turned them around slamming him into the wall.

_Like that, like that  
I like it like that  
I like it like that  
My neck and my back  
_

He placed his hands on Emmett's chest gently pushing him off "You know your bipolar mood swings are a major turn off" he said huskily. Emmett grinned like a loon leaning his head against Jake's.

He closed his eyes, having Emmett's breath on his face making him shudder. But a good shudder. "About that, I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

Jake frowned "About what?" he said. The larger teen looked sadly down at him "For pushing you away, I thought I was strong enough to be away from you but I was mistaken" he said.

Jake frowned, but didn't say anything letting the other teen speak. "I don't have the strength of being away from you anymore" he said. Then leaned down kissing him once more.

The kiss started off nice and slow, but Jake then pushed himself against the mountain looking teen. Emmett took a couple of steps back, Jake leaned against him stepping on his tippy toes to reach him.

Jake wrapped his arms around his neck, Emmett wrapped his arms around his waist bringing the teen closer to him. Jake opened his mouth giving Emmett access, which he took gratefully. The kiss then turned passionate.

Jake's arm dangled down, while the other was still wrapped around his neck. The arm trailing downwards. He grabbed his crotch, Emmett grunted into the kiss. His hands grabbing onto Jake's ass, giving a firm squeeze. Letting out a moan.

Emmett then picked him up, Jake wrapping his legs around his waist.

Emmett walked towards where a window was, gratefull that it was open. He leaped out with Jake still in his arms.

………………………………................................................................................................

The next morning Jake woke up to find Emmett under him. He frowned then stood up "Sorry" he said embarrassed, that he had used him as a pillow.

Emmett smiled at him "It's ok, it was pretty interesting I enjoyed the mumbling, it was a good show to watch" he said. Jake blushed letting his hair fall over his face. He chuckled grabbing onto his shirt and bringing him back down for a morning kiss.

Jake smiled into the kiss. Emmett switched them over, him now being on top. Jake moaned into the kiss. Emmett started to raise Jake's shirt, he lifted his arms above his head letting Emmett take it off.

Throwing it down onto the wooden floor, Emmett leaned down for another kiss. This time the kiss was heated and passionate. His hands trailing down Jake's exposed chest, he shuddered under his touch.

Emmett then stood up taking off his own shirt and throwing it down next to Jake's. He went back down to kissing the younger teen.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Emmett's hand started to roam down into his pants. Just when he was pushing them down, a knock was heard. "Jake! Get your lazy ass up!" yelled Bella from the other side of the door. Luckily Emmett had the idea of locking the door just in case.

Emmett let out a low growl and turned towards the door glaring at it "What's the deal with people interrupting us" he whispered. Jake let out an amused chuckle "Ok, Bells I'll be right out" he yelled back.

Emmett let out a low whine. Jake stood gently pushing the vampire off of him "Sorry maybe next time" he said.

Emmett let out another growl. Jake shook his head, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Emmett turned towards his lover and kissed him "I'll see you later" he said then leapt out of his window.

Jake shook his head and stood up from the bed.

………………………………................................................................................................

When they arrived at school. Jake got out of the truck with his messenger bag. He was surprisingly greeted by Emmett, who smiled at him. "Hey, hi Bella" he said politely. Bella was shocked for a moment but then recomposed herself, she smiled at the gigantic teen "Hi Emmett" she said.

He then looked at Jake, who had a _what are you planning? _look on his face. Emmett smiled down at him, wrapping an arm around his waist bringing him closer. They soon began to walk, on the outside he looked calm but in the inside he was screaming. "What are you doing?" he said shocked.

Emmett smiled again, "Well, like I said before I don't have the strength to be away from you any longer. Plus it's not like I'm going to hell" he said the last part to Rosalie and the others as they passed by.

Rosalie and Edward glared at the two, while both Alice and Jasper smiled. The whole school stared at them wide eyed, some girls stared on with envy as well as some of the guys.

What shocked himself was that he brought his arms around Emmett's waist letting his hand rest in his ass pocket.

The school day went uneventful just the usual stares and glares. That was about it. Then lunch rolled in. Jake was in the lunch line getting his food. All he was got was pizza, jello and a coke.

He saw that Emmett was sitting down alone at a empty table, he waved at him. He smiled walking towards him, he took a seat across from him. "So how was your day so far?" said Emmett. Jake smiled "Good, minus the stares and glares" he said. He chuckled. "So, not that I'm complaining but why aren't you with your family?" he asked frowning. Emmett smiled "Well Rosalie and Edward are being bitches" he said.

Jake nodded "Yeah, I have them for Chem, they can be bitches" he said agreeing with him. Emmett smiled at him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you" he said, Jake smiled at him his eyes glazed.

………………………………................................................................................................

When Bella and Jake got home, Charlie still wasn't there. "Hey I'm gonna go shower ok? I'm gonna go out with Angela and Jessica" she said walking up the stairs.

He plopped down onto the couch. A couple of minutes later, Bella had left. Just when he was getting comfortable he heard a knock coming from the front door. He stood and walked towards the door, when he opened the door he smiled.

It was his friends, Jihad and co. He let them in, "So where did ya go last night?" said Derek plopping down onto the couch. The others nodded, wanting to know. Jake smiled "We went home" he said. Nate laughed "Damn you whore" he said teasingly.

Jake shook his head. "So, where do you guys have the food at?" said Sawyer.

Hours later they sat around the coffee table with five pizza boxes around them, with the TV was on. "How about a game of truth or dare?" said Jihad. The others nodded "Ok I'm game" said Jake.

"Ok, so who's first?" said Derek. "I'll go" said Nate. Jihad nodded "Ok, truth or dare?" he said. Nate thought about it then nodded "Ok, truth" he said. Jihad nodded "ok, when was the last time you were felt up at the movies' he said laughing along with everybody else.

Nate also laughed "Last week" he said laughing. Sawyer frowned "Last week you went alone to the movies" he said causing everyone to laugh. Nate shook his head "Nah, I went with Tom" he said.

Albert shook his head, "Ok, who's next?" he said. Jake shrugged "Ok I'll take a shot" he said. "Ok, truth or dare?" said Albert. Jake thought about it for a while then nodded "dare" he said smiling.

"Ok, I dare you… no wait…i double dare ya to run around the front yard butt naked" he said causing the group to burst out laughing.

He nodded "Ok" he said standing up and walking towards the front door kicking off his shoes. He then opened the door and took off his shirt throwing it onto the ground, then took off his pants. The others followed him laughing. Thankfully it was already dark out. Jake soon took off his boxers then socks and walked out of the door and into the cold night air, and began to run around the yard.

The others started to laugh uncontrollably. Shaking their heads "Wow what a good form" said Jihad laughing. Albert walked out getting his clothes which were on the ground, "We should lock the door" he said laughing.

He then stopped and frowned "Wait he's coming back" he said confused. Jake ran back "Oh my god, oh my god" he said. Albert frowned "Jake? Jake what's wrong?" he said. Sawyer took his jacket wrapping it around his waist. Jake tied it around his waist.

Sitting down on the couch shaking his head, the others frowned walking around him "Dude whats wrong?' said Sawyer.

Then the front door opened and in came Alice smiling. Then entered Jasper, Emmett then Rosalie and Edward followed last.

Emmett smiled placing a hand on his chest "Wow, Jake you sure do know how to make a man feel welcome" he said playfully.

Jake just grabbed a pillow and shoved his face in it.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well there you have it…lol….Wasn't that funny, Jake running around naked then having the Cullens walk in….just priceless.


	13. The Incident

A/N: LOL. Wow thanks for the reviews. And yes I know it was a bad awkward experience last chapter. But I wanted something funny to happen to our boy, and why not having him naked with the Cullens around. All I'm saying is that Emmett loved it and had no complaints.

2nd A/N: Before I forget something important here sets the story in motion. Finally a look at who he'll choose to be with, Emmett or Paul, well there are actually signs but its still important.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**The Incident **

_**Then the front door opened and in came Alice smiling. Then entered Jasper, Emmett then Rosalie and Edward followed last.**_

_**Emmett smiled placing a hand on his chest "Wow, Jake you sure do know how to make a man feel welcome" he said playfully.**_

_**Jake just grabbed a pillow and shoved his face in it.**_

He felt someone take a seat next to him, when he looked up from the pillow he saw Emmett smiling at him like a big loon. Shaking his head "Hell no" he said getting up.

Grabbing onto the sweater that was tied around his waist, he ran up the stairs. Sawyer shaking his head got his clothes and followed him up the stairs "Wow, you do know how to bust a party up mountain lion" he said before he disappeared up the stairs.

………………………………................................................................................................

It was now midnight. Everyone had gone home. Jake laid in bed sleeping. He frowned in his sleep trying to push something away but there was nothing there. He whimpered in his sleep, "I love you" he mumbled.

"_Don't you dare let go!" cried a desperate Emmett. Jake looked at him with tears rolling down freely, he smiled sadly at him "It's ok" he choked out. Emmett paled looking like someone had just killed his puppy. He shook his head "No! Don't you dare. Don't you dare leave me" he said desperately._

_He looked around, his eyes landed on Edward, "Edward, help me loosen him up" he yelled at his brother. Edward's eyes landed on them both and nodded. He ran towards them both, he looked ahead and saw Aro. He glared at him, he used his power against his._

_He winced, it wasn't working. It just got stronger. Jake screamed in pain, blood coming out of his wounds and mouth. Emmett sobbed shaking his head. "I love you. I love you Emmet.t I love you so much" he sobbed. Emmett shook his head "No! No! Don't you dare!" he cried out._

_Jake cried even harder and let go of his arm and let the pull take him towards Aro._

_---------_

_Jake smiled to himself. He was dressed in blue dressed jeans, and had a nice blue polo shirt on. His short hair spiked up showing off those cute little dimples. He entered the elevator._

_He stepped inside of the elevator, taking a deep breath when the doors closed. It took a couple of moments then he heard a ping and the doors opened._

_He smiled up at the person who received him. "See, I told ya we were gonna make it" he said happily._

_Paul smiled at him taking his hand in his pulling him out of the elevator. "I love you Jake" he said. Jake smiled his eyes glazing over, "I'm glad you rebuilt me" he said gratefully._

Jake bolted up when he felt someone plop down on his bed. He looked around frantically his eyes landing on both Emmett and Alice smiling at him. He frowned at them "What?" he said not amused, not liking that he was woken up.

"What time is it anyway?" he said his voice groggy, he plopped back down under his covers. Alice looked at him with pure amusement. Emmett chuckled "It's 6: 30, love" he said. Jake bolted up, now wide awake and scared shitless "Shit, I slept all day?" he said.

Alice raised her brow, shaking her head "No dork its 6:30 in the morning" she said amused. Jake scoffed "Ugh! What the hell is your problem" he said covering his head with his pillow.

Both Emmett and Alice chuckled "He's pretty cute like this" said Alice. Emmett raised his brow at her "Hey back off, he's mine" he said playfully.

Soon there was a knock. Jake bolted up his eyes wide. "Gotta go" said Alice leaping out of his window. Emmett leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips "I'm gonna come for you, I want to introduce you to my family and they want to play some baseball. You're invited" he said and leaped out as well.

Jake's eyes widened even more. "Come in" he choked out. In came Bella raising her brow, "It's Saturday what are you doing up so early?" she said confused. "I couldn't sleep anymore" he said.

She nodded "Ok, well I'll go" she said closing the door behind her. He let out a sigh laying back down "God, kill me" he said being nervous on meeting Emmett's family.

He got up from bed, deciding that it was time for a shower. He walked out of his bedroom and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he opened a drawer trying to find a comb he came across scissors.

He picked them up gently then stared at his reflection.

………………………………................................................................................................

Bella was downstairs in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Her phone buzzed, which was on the counter. She smiled when she read the text message.

_Hey Bells when are you coming over?_

_-Embry_

She smiled replying.

_I'll be there soon, damn someone's in a rush. LOL_

_-Bella_

When she closed her phone shut, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. There in front of her stood, Jacob Black. With his short hair spiked up. Wearing plaid shorts and a light blue polo shirt with sandals.

Walking towards his friend, he closed her jaw "Damn Bella, be careful before he you drown this whole house" he said jokingly. She gaped "You cut your hair?" she said shocked.

He nodded "Yeah, I thought it was time for a change" he said. Charlie entered the kitchen looking for a beer, but when his eyes landed on Jake he stopped "Wow, you cut your hair?" he said surprised. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Hey, um Charlie is it ok that I go out today?" he said. Charlie eyed him warily "Why?" he said. Putting two and two together, cutting his hair the new look "Oh god" he said. Jake blushed "Um, I'm dating Emmett Cullen" he said.

Bella choked on her cereal, and Charlie nodded. "What?" choked out Bella. "I'm dating Emmett Cullen, he's gonna come to introduce himself later. He wants to introduce me to his family" he said.

Bella's eyes widened. Charlie sighed "Ok" he said. Soon there was a knock on the door. Jake smiled "He's here" he said. Walking towards the front door. When he opened the door his breath hitched.

There stood Emmett, in simple black shorts, a wife beater showing off his perfect god like muscles. Emmett smiled at him bringing an arm around his waist. Bringing him closer to him "I like this new look" he whispered into his ear, making him shudder by having his breath on his skin.

Someone cleared their throat. They both turned and found Charlie staring at them, Bella behind him still shocked. Emmett smiled at him "Chief Swan, I'm Emmett Cullen" he said walking towards him.

Sticking out his hand, Charlie took it. "Bring him back at 11" he said. Emmett smiled "Will do, we're gonna play some baseball and meet the folks" he said. Charlie nodded "Ok, well be safe" he said.

Emmett smiled politely at them, he turned Jake started to oallow him out. "Jake?" said Charlie. Jake frowned waiting for him "Still got that can?" he said. Jake rolled his eyes, and walked out of the house. Emmett held the door to his jeep open for him. Jake smiled at him getting in.

Emmett closed the door, and walked towards the drivers side. "You have no idea, how I'm trying not to take you here and now" he said his voice husky. Jake smiled "I aint stopping ya" he said smirking. Emmett shook his head turning on the ignition and pulling out to the curve "Tempting" he said.

Jake placed on his seatbelt. The way that Emmett drove kind of made him nervous. He turned into a corner driving into the woods, all Jake saw was green and brown. He frowned. _Where do they live? _He said in his mind.

Then the jeep stopped, signaling that the journey was over. He tensed. Emmett got out of the car and sped to Jake's side opening his door.

He got out of the car with Emmett's help. Emmett took his hand, wrapping his arm around his waist. Jake relaxed into his touch, the two walked up the steps and into the huge mansion.

Jake looked around in complete awe. Everything, including the walls were glass, "This is the only place where we don't have to hide" Emmett said to Jake.

Jake nodded. Emmett took his hand in his, leading him up into the kitchen, where Esme and Carlisle were cooking up the food.

Esme smiled turning "Jake! Hi welcome to our home. We're making Italian, I hope you like it" she said warmly. Jake smiled at her "Oh, thanks" he said.

Carlisle smiled at him "It's good to see you Jake, I hadn't seen in since our sessions" he said. Jake blushed "Yeah, about that…sorry" he said embarrassed. Carlisle chuckled "I was just kidding" he said.

Jake relaxed. Soon Alice jumped into the kitchen from a tree branch. Jasper followed closely behind. Alice smiled at him "Jake!" she said happily. Walking up to him and hugging him. Jake was taken aback but returned the hug "Hi Alice" he said happy to see her.

He looked up and saw Jasper, he smiled at him "Hey Jasper" he said. Jasper gave him a small smile "Hi" he said.

"Sorry, its not that he doesn't like you. It's just he's the newest edition to the family" said Carlisle.

Jake nodded. Soon something like a dish breaking was heard. They all looked up and saw Rosalie fuming. She had just ruined one of Esme's plates "Oh, great look who's here" said a very pissed off Rosalie.

Emmett glared at her. "Don't worry about her ignore her, I do" he said to Jake. Now this just pissed her off even more, "Yes, just like everyone else in this family" she said.

Soon Edward appeared beside her wrapping an arm around her trying to calm her down. "This will end badly, if you somehow end up hurting him Emmett" she said. Emmett rolled his eyes at her "Here let me give you a tour" he said.

Taking his hand, he lead Jake up the stairs.

But before they left, Emmett sent a glare to Rosalie.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Just when they were having a good time getting to know each other. Rosalie rears her ugly head. LOL.


	14. The Incident II

A/N: Thanks to** What-About-Jacob, mia-dwcut-09, Emeralden Rapley, spotlol, ApterousAngel,** for reviewing the previous chapter. Thanks for the cool reviews. But sadly this fic is almost ending, it's got about two or three chapters left. But don't worry there will be a sequel, because I got a lot more ideas but those ideas are more for a sequel, though. Also I have another Emmett/Jake fic called "Forever and Always?". Go check it out.

Also sorry for the long wait. I took a little break, I graduated from High School about three weeks ago. Sorry again.

2nd A/N: Also I bet some of you are wondering did Billy kill Jake's mom. Or when is Billy gonna tell Jake about his origins. If it doesn't happen yet it'll happen in the sequel, because I can't fit that storyline in this one; but it'll happen in the sequel don't worry.

Also two keys will happen in this chapter, that will mark the future for Emmet and Jake.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**The Incident II**

_**But before they left, Emmett sent a glare to Rosalie.**_

Jake followed Emmett up the stairs. He smiled at him. He liked seeing him happy, he looked like a little kid opening presents on Christmas morning. Emmett squeezed his hand bringing it up to his lips and placing a soft tender kiss on his knuckles.

"And, well you already know my room" said Emmett, giving him a small smile. A small glint of mischievous sparkled in his eyes. Jake got his hand back shaking his head, "No! I know that look all too well now" he said laughing. Emmett whined "Please, a quickie won't hurt" he said.

Jake rolled his eyes shaking his head, "No" he said standing his ground, he looked around his large room. Finally taking a better look at it, letting out a low whistle "Damn your room is huge" he said walking towards a shelf containing lots of books.

Emmett smirked "Something else in this room is huge as well" he said. Super speeding towards Jake, Jake rolled his eyes finally getting it, "Ew gross!" he said smacking him on his chest.

Emmett chuckled "I'm playing…I want our first time to be special" he said. Jake smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------

Embry and Quil were in the living room of Embry's house playing Halo 3.

Quil stood up smiling "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about" he said proudly, beating Embry yet again.

Embry shook his head, "Damn!" he said. Not amused in losing yet again. "Another round" he said. Quil snorted, "Yeah, yeah" he said sitting back down.

Just when they were going to start another round, the front door flew open making both teens jump. Bella ran into the living room not bothering to close the door.

She took a moment trying to get her breath, Embry stood up looking at her with pure worry. "Bells what's wrong?' he asked worriedly. Quil rolled his eyes, there was something about Bella that he didn't like. He hated her nosiness and fake hurt look. But he had to act like he liked her, since his friend had imprinted on her.

She looked at Embry, and nodded. She opened her mouth then closed it. Quil getting annoyed, stood up "Just spit it out!" he said. Crossing his arms over his chest.

Embry glared at his friend, Quil stood his ground raising a brow. "It's Jake" said Bella breathlessly. Both Embry and Quil turned to Bella, Embry walking closer to Bella; Quil staying at the same place. "What about Jake?" said Embry, his voice full of concern.

Quil nodded in agreement. Bella took in a breath, "He's with the Cullens…..he's dating Emmett Cullen" she said.

Both Quil and Embry tensed, Quil shook his head "That damn leech…..we have to tell the others" he said walking towards the open door. Embry looked down at Bella, she stared back at him. Letting out a sigh taking her hand in his "C'mon" he said. Both of them following Quil out the door.

It took them a couple of minutes, when they finally made it to Sam and Emily's place.

When they entered the home, they saw the others already there eating cupcakes that Emily had made. Leah rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Well that's my cue" she said walking pass them and out the door.

Sam rolled his eyes shaking his head, "I'm sorry about that" he said. Jared snorted, taking a bite of his cupcake "Well I'm not" he said. Ignoring the glare that he got from Sam, Emily had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"It's Jake, he's with the bloodsuckers….he's with Emmett Cullen" said Quil. The others in the room tensed, Paul stood up dropping the chair. "What!" he yelled. Clenching his fists, Bella sighed "He came to our house…..he took Jake to meet his family" said Bella.

Paul let out a low growl, Bella took a step back. Sam walked towards the three pushing Paul to the side, "Calm down Paul……are you sure Bella?" he said. Bella nodded "Yeah…they almost groped each other in front of me and my dad" she said. Paul growled walking past Sam and the three followed him out the door slamming the door behind them.

He shook his head, the breeze of the ocean calming him down a bit. _Stupid Swan _he said in his mind. Walking down the steps and towards the beach. Pushing his hands into his pockets, liking the way how the sand felt under his bare feet, and liking how the wind felt against his bare chest.

Kicking the sand.

Flash-Forward

_**Jake walked through the woods. He was gonna meet Paul at their secret spot.**_

_**Paul smiled to himself, he was waiting for Jake. He took a seat on a rock waiting for his friend to arrive, a gust of wind blew against him making him cover his nose with his hand.**_

_**Paul stood up, but was already too late to phase. The vampire got his hand around his neck, making Paul cough,he kept trying to get some air into his lungs. "Well, well what do we have here" said the vampire. Paul growled, he scratched at the vampire's hand but it was no use, The other was way too strong.**_

_**The vampire brought him close, "Why are you with him" he hissed out at him. Then he threw him towards a large boulder. Smiling when he heard a loud crack.**_

_**Jake stopped when he felt the ground shake, he looked ahead. His eyes widened breaking into a run.**_

_**Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening. There was Paul on his knees glaring up at the person. The vampire looked up, his face softening for a while then getting hard. "Do you love him?" he yelled at him.**_

_**Jake frowned "What?' he said not believing it. The vampire growled, not liking his answer one bit "I said do you love him?!" he yelled once again punching Paul in the face.**_

_**Paul grunted, covering his face with his hand. Blood was flowing down, Jake's eyes widened in pure horror "Stop!" he yelled running towards them.**_

"_**Do you love him?" yelled the vampire once again, punching Paul once again, but this time making him fly towards a tree. Paul grunted, the vampire grabbed him by the neck "Do you love him?!" he yelled once again throwing him against a rock.**_

"_**Stop!" yelled Jake. Running towards Paul wrapping his arms around him bringing him closer. Paul leaned against Jake, his nose bleeding, his lip bleeding freely. A gash was on the corner of his left eye. Jake sobbed, the vampire walked towards the two "Do you love him?!" he yelled punching Paul once again. "Stop!" yelled Jake. The vampire growled sounding like a wild animal, "I said do you love him!" he yelled punching him yet again. Paul let out a mixture of a grunt and whimper.**_

_**Jake cried "Yes!…I love him! Please" he said sobbing. The vampire let out a dry sob, looking down at the two. Pain feeling his eyes, he nodded "Ok" he said.**_

_**Soon another vampire appeared, Jake sobbed bringing Paul closer. Paul leaned against him letting out a low whimper. The small vampire frowned she shook her head "Emmett! How could you do this?" she scolded him.**_

_**Emmett shook his head "Not now Alice" he said then took off. Jake cried, kissing Paul's head. Paul closed his eyes leaning his whole weight against Jake.**_

End of Flash-Forward

------------------------

Thunder rolled.

Jake smiled while he saw Emmett punch the air and jumped up and down cracking his neck.

Esme wrapped an arm around Jake, "Come on, lets not get hit; you're going to help me" she said sweetly. The two took a couple of steps back, while the game began.

Another strike of thunder came, Alice smiled "Let's play ball" she said.

Emmett walked up to the plate, Jake whistled. Emmett smiled.

Alice smiled too throwing the ball, Emmett swung the bat making a loud sound when the bat connected with the ball.

The ball flew towards the woods, the force being too strong made Jake and Esme's hair fly.

Emmett used his super speed to run towards the bases, he ran towards home plate. Sliding when he saw Rosalie appear with the ball, he slid against home plate.

Esme kneeled down examining the scene, she turned to Jake "What's your call?" she said.

Jake smiled "Safe" he said. Rosalie stood up glaring at Jake. "Oh c'mon its just a game Rose stop PMSing" yelled Jasper from the field.

Emmett snorted. Alice gasped, she shook her head "Stop!" she yelled. She ran towards where Jake stood, the others too. Carlisle frowned "What did you see Alice" he asked calmly.

Alice frowned, "It's them…the rogue vampires that killed those people, they heard us play….I'm so sorry Emmett" she said. Emmett shook his head "It's not your fault" he said to her.

The others soon looked towards the woods, Emmett pushing Jake behind him. They all looked, and waited.

Soon four vampires walked out of the woods and into the clearing.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah Oh what will happen? Will our Jake be safe? Or will he be in danger?…..Please review.


	15. El Beso De Final

A/N: Thanks to **What-About-Jacob**, **takane-takashi787**, **ApterousAngel**, **mia-dcwut-09**, **The Riddle Heir**, **Emeralden Rapley**, **Iamhappytojustbealive**, **Carlough**, **FastFuriousChick**, **music crazed fanatic** for reviewing the previous chapter.

2nd A/N: But sadly this story is almost over. Well just this chapter and the next…I don't know yet…lol…maybe I'll extend it. But I don't know if I can. But don't worry the sequel will continue this story, because there's a lot of storylines, but can't be added onto this one.

Also Edward, can't read Jake's mind. One of the reasons of his hate towards him. But he doesn't lust for his blood.

-------------------------------

**El Beso De Final **

I stumbled as I ran. As I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Seeing nothing but green everywhere. Everything seemed to glow in front of, maybe it was because of all the green that surrounded me. But No! I had to getaway. I had to getaway from them.

I had to getaway from them! I couldn't let them catch me. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of tasting my blood. The only person that I wanted to taste my blood, is my Emmett. Not them!

My left shoulder hit against a tree branch, letting out a low whimper. But I shook my head, I continued on running. I placed my hand onto my shoulder, pressing some pressure on it. Wanting to stop the bleeding. That damn dark haired bitch ambushed me with that other vampire. They were luckily enough to stab me with a pocket knife, but not so lucky when I smashed her head with a rock.

I ran onto the rocks. Letting out a sigh of relief when I saw the blue ocean. I walked more towards the rocks, dropping onto my knees, not caring that I skinned them.

Frowning when I heard something coming from pocket. I looked down, seeing my phone. I took it out, frowning when I saw the screen

_Bella_

I placed the phone onto my ear, "What? You were with me this entire time?" I said into the phone. I gasped taking in some air, due to the run.

"_Jake! What the fuck? You attacked Jared!….Where are you?_" said Bella.

I opened my mouth to reply but something hard tackled me down onto the rocks. Dropping the phone, I gasped. We rolled a couple of times. Then we stopped, I landed hard on my back, I looked up and glared at the vampire in front of me. "He'll kill you!" I yelled at her.

She smiled down at me, sending chills down my spine. Her raven black hair shinning under the sun. "Now, now little pup. That's not nice. And here I thought that we were going to become good friends" she cooed out.

God, this vampire is crazy. My head moved to the right, I blinked a couple of times. Seeing nothing but stars, that damn bitch punched me. My head moved to the other side, I got hit by another punch.

The vampire above me laughed. I coughed a couple of times, I coughed up a tooth. The vampire laughed, "Aw, the little human lost a tooth" she said.

I blinked a couple of times, my vision blurring in front of me. Soon pain hit my left leg, I screamed. I looked up to see that damn bitch, she had a pocket knife into my leg. She shoved more onto my leg, turning the knife around. I screamed yet again, tears burning my vision. _Emmett where are you?! _I yelled into my head.

She pulled the knife out, my blood dripped from it. The vampire smiled to herself, bringing the knife towards her nose and mouth. Then in a swift movement she brought it down towards my injured shoulder. Then stood up, bringing her foot down onto my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

I arched up, gasping. My vision dancing before my eyes. I looked around seeing nothing but green, brown and blue. A couple of tears escaped my black orbs.

I slowly stood, almost falling back down. The vampire grabbed both of my shoulders, bringing up her knee connecting it with my stomach. I gasped, letting out a strangled cough. She pushed me back onto the rocks.

Letting out a low whimper. I looked up and saw her standing over me, her crimson red eyes boring into me.

My hand moved on its own. Grabbing onto something hard.

I whimpered some more, when I felt her icy cold arms wrapping around me and making me stand up. Her hand landed onto the knife that was still in my shoulder. She moved it around, letting out a low scream.

It was now or never. I moved my hand, the rock connecting with her head. Letting out a surprised scream, I pushed her into the ocean.

She screamed, as she fell into in the ocean beneath me.

I looked down, I pulled the knife. Wincing when the cold air hit the wound. I limped, almost falling onto my knees. I turned around to leave, with the knife still in my hand.

I gasped as I felt ice cold arms wrapping around my waist. The knife was taken from me, then I felt pain on my stomach. I gasped, I knew on what had happened. But, it felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. Then I felt a sharp pain on my back. I gasped, leaning back onto the cold body behind me. "Now, my little snack. I hate it when my food runs away from us" said the dark skinned vampire.

My head fell against the hard chest behind me. I looked up towards the grey sky.

I screamed in pure agony as I felt him pierce into neck. I writhed against him, it burned like a bitch. It was too much.

He was yanked off of me. As I fell backwards, large cold arms wrapped around me. I whimpered my body shaking against the large muscled body.

I was gently placed on the ground, I was still in his arms. I knew who it was. But I couldn't say anything, it was just too much.

"Get away from him leech!" someone yelled.

"Sam! This isn't the time. He was bitten" said another voice.

"Paul is right" said another.

"Emmett, the venom is expanding……You know what to do" said another voice.

I screamed again, whimpering, thrashing onto the _**his**_ muscled body.

I screamed again, as I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

This time I opened my eyes. My eyes landing on everyone. Everyone was there. Alice, Paul, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie. Everyone was there.

I frowned, as my vision began to turn black, but before everything was black it looked….. like Rosalie wanted to cry.

----**Hours Earlier**-----

Thunder rolled.

Jake smiled while he saw Emmett punch the air and jumped up and down cracking his neck.

Esme wrapped an arm around Jake, "Come on, lets not get hit; you're going to help me" she said sweetly. The two took a couple of steps back, while the game began.

Another strike of thunder came, Alice smiled "Let's play ball" she said.

Emmett walked up to the plate, Jake whistled. Emmett smiled.

Alice smiled too throwing the ball, Emmett swung the bat making a loud sound when the bat connected with the ball.

The ball flew towards the woods, the force being too strong made Jake and Esme's hair fly.

Emmett used his super speed to run towards the bases, he ran towards home plate. Sliding when he saw Rosalie appear with the ball, he slid against home plate.

Esme kneeled down examining the scene, she turned to Jake "What's your call?" she said.

Jake smiled "Safe" he said. Rosalie stood up glaring at Jake. "Oh c'mon its just a game Rose stop PMSing" yelled Jasper from the field.

Emmett snorted. Alice gasped, she shook her head "Stop!" she yelled. She ran towards where Jake stood, the others too. Carlisle frowned "What did you see Alice" he asked calmly.

Alice frowned, "It's them…the rogue vampires that killed those people, they heard us play….I'm so sorry Emmett" she said. Emmett shook his head "It's not your fault" he said to her.

The others soon looked towards the woods, Emmett pushing Jake behind him. They all looked, and waited.

Soon four vampires walked out of the woods and into the clearing.

There were four vampires. A dark skinned vampire was in the middle leading, the small coven towards them. On his right, there was a male his dirty blonde hair tied back into a loose pony tail. Beside him was a women, with beautiful red hair. It looked like flames as the wind blew against it. Besides the left of the leader was a women, with dark raven hair.

They stopped in front of the Cullens.

The dark skinned vampire smiled at Carlisle, "I believe you lost this" he said with an accent. Throwing the ball towards Carlisle, who caught it with no problem. He smiled back. "Thank you" he said kindly.

"I'm Laurent. This here is my coven, my mate Annie. To my right are James and his sister Victoria" he said introducing them.

Carlisle nodded, "This is my coven, my family. My wife Esme. Our children Edward, his mate Rosalie. Alice and her mate Jasper. And this here is Emmett and his mate Jacob" he said introducing them.

Jake smiled shoving his face onto Emmett's back. _He called me his family_ he said in his mind.

"Do you mind for a few more players?" said Laurent.

Carlisle turned to Esme, then to his children. He looked back towards the new coven he smiled at him "Of course, we would like that" said Carlisle.

Jake sat back down onto the log. While the vampires talked and split into teams.

The red headed vampire smiled at him, taking a seat next to him. "Well, this is interesting. A human" she said. He smiled, he nodded "Yeah, its complicated" he said.

Victoria nodded, "So, you and your mate hadn't discussed it yet?" she said frowning. Jake looked at her, "Actually we hadn't talked about that yet" he said.

Jake looked up to see Annie looking at him.

Edward who was the closest hissed at her. Not liking how the vampire was looking at their companion.

Victoria opened her mouth to apologize, but a load roar erupted from the woods. Both Jake and Victoria stood up, they looked at each other, both frowning.

The other vampires stopped there playing. Looking towards the woods.

"What was….." Jake started to say but was interrupted by being tackled down.

Victoria's crimson eyes widened, "Jacob!" she yelled. She made her ways towards Jake, and the wolf who had him on the ground. But soon was tackled down by two other wolves.

James made his way towards his sister, shoving the two wolves from his sister. Both vampires standing in fighting stances, both hissing.

Emmett made his way towards Jake, but was soon tackled down by a large a wolf, and two other wolves.

Jake looked up at the wolf. His eyes widening in fear, he saw something in the corner of his eye. There stood another wolf, looking at him.

He frowned. Those eyes. He knows those eyes. Soon the wolf ran towards them, letting out a scream as he felt his body being grabbed by the wolves large muzzle.

Then they were off. He closed his eyes, as they passed by the many trees. Surprisingly the wolf was gentle, he didn't bite down or anything.

Soon, what felt like hours they finally had stopped. Soon the wolf stopped and gently spit him out. Jake almost threw up when he saw that his entire body had wolf spit. Soon the wolf phased back to its human form, in front of him.

Then he was meet by Paul's naked form, leaning down "Jake, you ok?" he said softly.

Soon everything went black.

………………..

When Jake came to, he found himself in a living room. Having new and dry clothes on, he moved his head letting out a groan. Opening his eyes, someone appeared in front of him "Jake, are you ok?" said the stranger. He groaned, raising his hand slapping the face away from him.

Frowning when he heard snickering.

"Seth! Give him some room" gritted out Sam.

Soon Sam came in his line of vision, "Jake, are you ok? Does anything hurt?" he said concerned.

Soon a door was heard being closed. Jake looked up to see who it was, it was Paul. Jake looked at him up and down, seeing that he was in simple shorts and brown wife beater. "Good, you got clothes on" he said.

Soon laughter was heard. Jake frowned again, slowly sitting up, slapping Sam's hands away. Closing his eyes for a bit then opening them again, his eyes widened "Victoria…Emmett…Emmett!…..What did you do!?" he yelled the last part at them.

Soon the room turned silent, Sam clenched his jaw. Taking in a few breaths to calm down, "Jake, there not good people. They could've hurt you. Or even worse they could've turned you" he said.

Sam moved towards him, but Jake grabbed the glass vase that was close and smashed it against his head. Sam grunted, letting out a low growl. Paul who was leaning against the wall, pushed himself away. Walking towards his alpha and pushing him away from Jake, "Easy Sam, calm down" he said.

Leah, who was sitting down on another couch smiled, "I like him" she said. Seth who was sitting down next to her nudged her, "Shh" he said. But couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"Jake, Sam is right. They're bad people" Paul said. Keeping his distance from the teen. Jake glared at him "They're not bad people. They wouldn't hurt me…._**HE **_loves me, he wouldn't hurt me" he said.

Paul gritted his teeth, taking a couple of breaths. Not wanting to hurt Jake.

Sam, let out an annoyed sigh. Placing a hand on his head, wincing when he did so. "We have to go. We have to meet with the others. Jared and Bella will stay here and keep him company" said Sam.

Paul looked down at Jake, then back at Sam, he nodded "Ok, I'll be back" he said the last part to Jake.

The others left, leaving Jared and Bella alone with Jake. Bella walked towards her friend, taking a seat next to him. Jared kept his distance, watching the two. Bella let out a low sigh, Jake looked at her "You knew didn't you?" he said in a whisper.

Bella looked at him, she nodded "Yes, I knew. Jake they mean well." she said. Jake snorted shaking his head, "I don't believe this" he said.

Soon the phone rang. Jared went to answer it, "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Oh, hey Emily. Oh, ok, bye" he said. Placing the phone back onto the receiver. He turned to the two, "That was Emily. She's still at the super market, she said to help ourselves with whats in the house" he said.

Jake stood up from the couch, "Um, where's the bathroom at?" he said. Jared pointed down the hall, "There's one down the hall" he said. Jake nodded his thanks, and walked towards the hall, which lead to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, _what Am I gonna do?_ he said in his mind.

In the kitchen, Jared and Bella sat on stools eating slices of chocolate cake with a glass of milk.

"So, what do we do now?" said Jared. Bella shrugged "I don't know" she said sighing.

A couple of moments later Jake entered the kitchen. "Would you like some chocolate cake?" said Jared. Jake nodded, "Yeah sure. Why not" he said taking a seat next to Bella. Jared handed him a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. He nodded his thanks.

A couple of minutes later Bella took her glass of milk and walked into the living room. While both Jared and Jake stayed in the kitchen eating another slice of chocolate cake. "It's good isn't it?" said Jared. Jake looked at him, "Are you kidding. I might even move into it" he said. Which caused the other to laugh. Jake smiled at that.

Soon something was heard from the living room. It sounded like someone had collapsed. Jared frowned turning towards the living room, "Bella? Bella are you ok?" he said frowning. Then frowned again when his vision began to blur, "The fuck?" he said.

Jake smiled sadly at him "I'm sorry" he said. Jared looked at him, frowning at him "What did you do?" he said, his voice drowsy. "I crushed sleeping pills into your glasses when you guys weren't looking" he said. Jared shook his head "Well, I'm a wolf. We heal fast, due to our heal factor" he said.

Jake looked at him sadly, "I'm really sorry Jared" he said. Then grabbed his glass of milk and smashed it over his head. Jared fell out of his stool and onto the kitchen floor with a soft thud. Jake got off his stool walking towards him. Kneeling down, checking that he was still breathing. When he saw that he was, he ran out of the kitchen into the living room. Then ran out the front door.

He looked around, seeing that he was near the beach. Then ran into the woods.

------------------

**NOW**

When Jake came to, he found himself in a hospital bed. He frowned looking around the white room. Letting out a low groan, letting out a gasp when he placed a hand on his stomach. The dull pain was still there.

Soon the door opened, signaling that someone had entered the room. He looked up to see who had entered the room.

"Emmett" he said.

-----------------

A/N: Ok, I know that I'm evil for letting you guys hang like that. But This chapter was too long, so I decided to cut it into two parts. I hope that you guys liked it……Well until next time.


	16. El Beso De Final II

A/N: Thanks to **Carlough**, **Phoenixfire979**, **RainGoddess2040**, **mia-dcwut-09**, **Emeralden Rapley**, **takane-takashi787**, **ApterousAngel**, **krazykittymatt**, **What-About-Jacob**, **holly**, **PrettyTwisted**, **sochi-kun09 **for reviewing the previous chapter……Also sorry if the last chapter was confusing.

2nd A/N: Sadly this is the last and final chapter of this story…..Will Emmett and Jake finish in good terms or will it be messy….well you'll gonna have to read and find out…..lol…..But don't worry a sequel will happen. And the Billy/Jake father and son storyline will be explored more into the sequel……Also I wanted to thank all of you. Thank you for reading "Abrazame Muy Fuerte" thank you!

THANK YOU!

---------------------------

**El Beso De Final II**

_When Jake came to, he found himself in a hospital bed. He frowned as he looked around the white room. He let out a low groan as he placed a hand on his stomach. The dull pain was still there._

_Soon the door opened, signaling that someone had entered the room. He looked up to see who had entered the room._

"_Emmett" he said._

Emmett smiled sadly at him, "Hey, how are you?" He asked while he clenched his jaw.

Jake closed his eyes as he let out a low sigh. "I've been better." When he opened his eyes, he frowned. Emmett's usually honey topaz orbs were now dark. Jake slowly sat up, wincing when he moved.

"I'm sorry" said Emmett. Taking a sit on the bed, he gently wrapped his arms around the younger teen.

Jake smiled at the embrace and felt comfortable enough to lean more into Emmett, "Hey, its ok."

Emmett let out a low sigh, "It's my fault. You almost died because of me. You got stabbed, beaten and bitten."

Jake nuzzled his neck, "But I'm still here. I'm too stubborn to leave you."

Emmett chuckled and nodded "Yes, yes you are" he replied, kissing his head. Jake smiled lazily. Emmett brought him closer. "I love you. I'm glad that you're still here." Emmett placed a kiss on Jake's cheek. Jake laughed and rubbed his back as Emmett breathed in the teens scent. Suddenly Jake's arms fell down. "I love you." Jake didn't respond. "Jake, Jake," he said gently shaking him. Then the heart monitor started to go off. Thinking quickly Emmett gently placed Jake back onto the bed, turning from Jacob, he started to yell frantically. "Carlisle! Carlisle!"

Soon the door flew open, and in came Carlisle followed by three nurses. Carlisle looked him over and then began to compress his chest. "Bring a crash cart!" He cried. One of the nurses left then came back with a crash cart.

He looked up at his son, "I'm sorry Emmett, but you need to get out."

Emmett shook his head, "No! I'm not leaving him again!" He yelled.

Carlisle looked at him, "Please escort my son out," he said as he grabbed two pads, put gel on them and rubbed them together. A shot of electricity that made Jacob's body jump was the last thing that Emmett saw before he was pushed out of the room. "Nothing," Carlisle mumbled. Turning up the power, he shot another wave of electricity into Jacob. Finally, the heart monitor started to become stable again. Letting out a shaky sigh, he looked at the young teen, then at the nurses.

Emmett walked down the hall, and into the waiting room. He looked around and saw that everyone was there, even the wolf pack who kept their distance. But at least they were there.

Bella was sitting next to Embry, who had his arms around her. With red and puffy eyes, she stood up when she saw Emmett. Emmett looked at her with a pained expression. She didn't need to ask, just by looking at him she knew. Letting out a low sob, she shook her head. "No," she cried.

Embry stood up wrapping his arms around her; Bella buried her face into his chest.

Alice, who was sitting down, stood up, walked towards her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Emmett wrapped his arms around tightly, burying his face in the crock of her neck.

Carlisle walked into the waiting room clearing his throat. The others stood up; everyone walked towards him "How is he Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle let out another sigh. "Well, we lost him for a minute. But luckily we were able resuscitate him," he said to the large group. "He's stable and resting now."

Bella let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank god," she said as she wiped her tears away. "I'm going to call my father again," she said turning around and walking away. Embry stayed wanted to give her some space.

"May we see him?" Paul asked.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, but two at a time" he said as he left the room.

---------------

Two Weeks Later…..

Two weeks had passed, Jake was happy that he was finally going to leave the hospital. Ever since his near death experience, Emmett has kept his distance, which hurt the young native. But Paul and the others visited him every day, which he was thankful for. He loved being around them, he couldn't explain it, but he felt warmth when he was with them.

Jake was in the hospital room getting dressed. The door flew open that made Jake jump and wince at the fast movement. Paul frowned as he walked in towards the younger teen. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry" he apologized.

Jake let out a low sigh, "It's ok" he said.

Paul kept frowning, when he saw that Jake was elsewhere, "Hey, you ok?" He asked concerned.

Jake looked at him, sighing he shook his head. "Two weeks and a no show," he said sadly.

Paul clinched his jaw and shook his head "Look, not that I want to make you feel bad. But if he really cared then he'll be here for you."

Jake smiled sadly at him, he nodded. "Wow, thanks" he said putting on his jacket.

Paul smiled at him "Any time."

"So, how's the pack? How's Jared? I feel bad for drugging him and knocking him out" Jake inquired as he followed Paul out.

Paul smiled and shook his head. _You're something else kid_, he thought. "Their good. They're all worried sick about you. As for Jared, he's had worst."

They stopped as Carlisle walked towards them. Paul tensed as the smell came, Jake nudged him "Be nice."

Carlisle smiled at them, "Jacob, you're leaving us?"

Jake nodded "Yes, I am. I hate it here, ever since my mom, I've always hated hospitals."

Carlisle nodded, "Well, everything appears to be normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just take the pain killers, if you feel anything, but if something does happen, please come see me."

Jake nodded, "Will do." Carlisle then walked away.

Paul took in a deep breath, Jake looked at him rolling his eyes "Can you be more of an ass" he said annoyed. Paul smirked at the comment. The two walked towards the elevator.

The two got in, when the doors pinged closed. Paul looked at the younger boy, "So, are you and Cullen?"

Jake looked at him, "It's complicated" he said.

Paul clinched his jaw, "How can it be complicated? He put you in danger, you almost died. Hell you did die." He said his voice beginning to rise.

"Paul…" He tried to get out, but was interrupted.

Paul began to walk towards him and cornered Jake in the elevator. "Please. Just let me in. Let me love you." Paul looked down at the teen; Jake looked up at him, his minty breath hitting him in the face. His heart began to race as Paul started to lean down. He raised his hands, placing them both on the wolf's muscled chest. Their lips were a couple of inches away from each other. As soon as the doors pinged open, Jake pushed Paul away and walked out of the elevator.

-------------------------------

Jake laid on his bed, tapped his fingers onto his bed as he listened to his IPod Touch. He looked up as his door flew open, taking out the ear buds and sitting up when he saw that it was Bella.

Bella sat on the foot of the bed. Jake looked at her, the two friends looked at each other for a couple of seconds, "I know that I apologized like five times, but again I'm sorry that I drugged you and that I took off."

Bella looked at him; she smiled at him "I know you are. And I forgive you," she said. She stood up, "So, I was gonna head towards La Push. Do you wanna come?"

Jake smiled sadly at her "I would, but I'm not ready to face them."

Bella nodded, "You're not ready to face them or Paul?"

Jake looked at her, he shook his head. "I'm not ready to see him yet."

Bella nodded, but before she walked away she kissed him on the forehead.

When Bella was out of the house. Jake walked down stairs, wanting to get a little snack. When he finished his Snicker bar; he walked back upstairs to his room. As he closed the door behind him, he smiled sadly "What took you so long?" He asked.

Turning around he saw Emmett, who was sitting on his bed. The two looked at each other for a couple of moments, until the older vampire stood up and made his way towards the younger boy. Wrapping his strong arms around him, Jake leaned into the large chest. "I'm sorry. I should've been there for you," said Emmett.

"It's not your fault." Jake reassured him.

The vampire let out a low sigh, "It is my fault. If I hadn't taken you, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Jake looked up at him, "Those vampires were already here. It would've happened either way."

Emmett tightened his grip onto the younger teen. Jake let out a low whimper, "Oh, I'm sorry" said Emmett. He soon let out a yawn, Emmett chuckled, "C'mon let's get you to bed." He said picking him up bridal style.

Laying him gently down onto the bed, Jake grabbed his hand. "Stay," he pleaded.

Emmett looked at him then smiled as he climbed into bed with him. Emmett wrapped his arms around the boy and Jake laid his head onto the cold chest. Jake nuzzled his chest, his hand rubbing circles on his stomach. Emmett tightened his grip on the younger teen "Jake." Jake sat up and looked at Emmett, as Emmett looked back at him. He gently took off his shirt, wincing at the movement and dropped his shirt onto the wooden floor. Emmett sat up too and he shook his head "Jake…" he started, but was interrupted as Jake kissed him.

The kiss was nice and slow, as they pulled apart Emmett looked into Jake's beautiful black orbs. He then took off his own shirt, dropped it next to Jake's. Emmett wrapped his arms around his waist bringing the teen closer. Pressing their bodies together, he began to give him for another kiss. As the kiss became more passionate, Emmett laid them down back onto the bed.

-----------------

Jake frowned in his sleep, moving his arm around he found nothing. He opened one eye lid, then the other, frowning he sat up and looked around. "Emmett?" He said drowsily.

Wiping the sleep away, his eyes landed on a folded piece of paper on his night stand. Picking up the paper, he unfolded it.

_Dear Jacob,_

_My dearest Jacob. Please forgive me for not telling you this in person, but you're not good enough for me. I hate being careful around you everyday, every damn hour. I can't be me with you there. When I'm with you, I'm this completely different person. It's just not me and it makes me sick to the stomach. I can't be that person for you. I never meant to lead you on, but I never meant to actually end up loving you. But this has to end. I can't put my family in danger because of us, because of you….Please don't do anything stupid. Please live your life, like how you were suppose to._

_-Emmett_

Jake put the paper down, took deep breathes and started to shake his head. Getting up he walked out of his room and into the bathroom, not caring if he made noise. As he finished getting ready he continued downstairs, not caring that Charlie would probably get mad at him for all the stomping. He took the keys to the cruiser and walked out of the house, making sure that he slammed the door behind him. He got into the cruiser and took off, not caring if he woke up both Bella and Charlie.

He drove towards the Cullen residence. It felt like hours, but he finally got there. He stayed in the car, looking towards the large house. It just stood there, not even a single noise was heard. He opened the car door and got out.

As he walked towards the house, his heart began to tighten. It felt like it was breaking little by little. Piece by piece.

He walked towards the front door, looked through the front windows and found that the house was empty. Nothing was there, just a couple of boxes, and white blankets that covered the piano and some furniture that were left behind. He gasped as it finally hit him; clutching his chest his breathing became heavy. Letting out a strangled sob, he fell to his knees as he felt tears running down his eyes.

Soon thunder was heard in the distance.

------------------

Paul sighed as he walked into Sam and Emily's. As soon as he walked in, all eyes were on him, he frowned. Not liking the feeling that he began to have. "What?" He asked.

Sam was the first one to speak, "Bella just called us. She found a note that the leech had left for Jake. By the looks of it, he left; they left. But the problem is that, Jake is missing."

A crack of thunder is heard, as rain began to come down hard. Paul looked at them, "I think I know where he is."

-----------------

Jake shivered as the cold wind blew against him. The fact as rain drenched him didn't help either.

Hearing a howl from the distance, he began to walk towards the road. Soon he saw the wolf pack emerge from the woods, "Jake! What were you thinking?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

With a blank expression, Jake ignored him. He stopped when he reached Sam and the others "He left. They left. Are you happy now? They finally left……I'm alone" he said brokenly.

The others looked at him, not knowing what to say. Jake took one last glance, and continued to walk away.

--------------------------

A/N: There. That was the final chapter. It's finally over, well this story is over. But don't worry, the sequel will happen. The sequel will pick up, on where this left off. Don't worry it'll be up soon. Also, to give you guys a glimpse on what's to come. Here's a little snippet of the sequel.

First Day on a Brand New Planet

Jacob frowned as he saw Paul change. First he was smiling at him; then in the next second his face darkened. His body began to shake, and he ran away from him.

He frowned, shook his head and proceeded to follow where Paul ran off to.

Paul slammed the door shut to his room. He kicked his wall, "Shit!" He yelled in rage. His body began to shake, letting out a low whimper. "Why? Why now? Why did she come back now?"

Jake walked into the house. He walked towards the hall, opening the door. "Paul? Paul, hey what's wrong?" he said. Then when he saw Paul shaking, he got worried. "Oh my God, you're shaking," he said concerned.

Paul shook his head violently, "Look please leave. I don't want this," he gritted out.

Jake shook his head as Paul turned his back. As Paul had his back turned, Jake wrapped his arms around him. Paul violently tried to shake him off, "I said I didn't want this!" He yelled as he shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jake said determined.

Paul shook him off, making him fall backwards on his bed. "I don't want this." As he tried to leave, Jake got up and wrapped his arms him once again. Paul tried to shake him off again, but Jake wouldn't let go.

"I'm not going. Please let me in," he whispered. Paul tried to shake him off again. Finding no point in fighting anymore he wrapped his arms around him. Burying his head into Jake's shoulder, he let out a small sob.

-------

"No. No you won't. Not when I just found you. And if you tell me anymore crap about heading towards the light, or watching me over from heaven with my mother, I will kill you myself!" Jake said.

"I lived my life son. I'm an old man; you can finally live your own. You don't have to worry about me anymore," Billy replied.

Jake looked at him, his eyes beginning to water as he started to sob. "What about me when you go into the light? No, I get it. I really do. You'll be fine, but what about me? Please dad, I just found you. Please don't leave me. You have to fight this. Because if you don't, I will never be able to forgive you"

Billy Black looked up at his son, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Com'er," he said his voice breaking. Jake sobbed, getting into the hospital bed with his father. Billy wrapped his arms around his son, "Everything is gonna be fine" he whispered.

----

2nd A/N: There, that was a snipped of the sequel "First Day on a Brand New Planet". I hope you guys liked it, and I hope that you guys will follow the sequel as well….Again thank you for your wonderful reviews, I hit over 100 reviews. And for that I thank you.


	17. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

A/N: Hey! Just wanted to let you guys know, well the people who don't know yet. That the sequel of "Abrazame Muy Fuerte" is up already. It's called "First Day On A Brand New Planet". Please go on and give it a try. I promise that you won't be disappointed. Also it starts off, well it doesn't start off Paul/Jacob. I still have to build up that story-arc, but Emmett's return will change everything. It'll be a game changer.

THE SEQUEL IS UP AND RUNNING!


End file.
